


Underwater

by Smol_hamster



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Changkyun is confused, Confusion, Death, Gang AU, Gangs, Hurt, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pain, Some Fluff, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Top Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun, Violence, maybe some humour eventually, monsta x - Freeform, ngl i don’t know what i wrote, probably eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_hamster/pseuds/Smol_hamster
Summary: Changkyun wakes up in an unknown place and has no idea what’s going on. He just wants to go home. He’s being held captive by the members of the Monsta gang and has no clue why.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 142
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt. 

He felt like he was drowning. Falling. Deeper and deeper. 

The pressure felt non existent. 

He felt weightless. Dragged down by the pain. 

Floating. 

Falling. 

Drowning. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs felt small. There was no oxygen. 

Nothing. 

The pain was almost unbearable. There was a pounding in his head. A sharp pain in his legs. A pressure on his chest. 

He started to squirm. Wanting to breathe. Wanting the pain to stop. 

Wanting to be free again. 

* * *

Waking up, was something he had always found difficult. But today it felt like opening his eyes was the equivalent to lifting three boulders. His eyelids felt too heavy. Once he had conquered the task of opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a blurry, crisp, white ceiling.  
Confusion clouded his mind. He tried to clear it . Hoping the blurriness would fade. It did.  
Turning his head, to the right, was found to be difficult. His neck felt stiff, as if he hadn’t moved it in days or even weeks. A low, raspy groan escaped his chapped lips before he could stop it.  
He found himself face to face with an iv drip, his eyes followed the tube connected to the fluids. There was a needle taped to his forearm, piercing his skin, the liquid flowing through his veins.  
Panic set in as he saw a thick, brown, leather strap; buckled around his pale, almost too thin wrists.  
His head turned quickly to the left, as his saw a similar restraint on his other wrist, the metal gleaming sadistically in the bright, white light. A small whimper escaped him, as he tried to tug his hand out of the cold, harsh leather. It chaffed uncomfortably at his pale skin. 

He tried to move his legs and felt more thick, leather restraints around both thighs and ankles. The panic was clouding his brain, tears were starting to form in his brown eyes. Small, soft whimpers leaving his mouth and he tugged and tugged at the restraints. As he tried to move his torso, he cried out. He couldn’t move. More thick, leather straps held his torso down. One across his hips, another across his stomach and another across his chest. The only thing separating him from those thick restraints was a simple white t shirt and shorts.  
His eyes screwed shut as hot, salty tears spilled. His squirming and wriggling not ceasing, it started to get more violent as he started to panic even more. 

His relentless thrashing around, trying to escape the harsh restraints pinning him down; like a butterfly on a cork board. 

In one corner of the ceiling was a small white camera. Watching. Everything. Every move the boy made, as he thrashed around. Wanting to escape the restraints. 

As the boy writhed under the thick bound leather, he failed to hear or notice a door opening. Footsteps approaching him. Only when there was a loud clang, signalling that the door had shut, did he realise a person. Dressed head to toe in black, contrasting starkly against the room, the only thing matching the room was their hair color, silver, glinting in the harsh light. Their brown eyes watching his every move sharply, as his movements slowed down. The tears from his eyes had left tracks down his face, eyes rimmed red and soft whimpers and sounds escaping his chapped lips. 

A Cheshire cat like grin made it’s way across their face, as they watched him, as they heard his small sounds. They tucked their hands into the pockets of their black trousers, a black button up hung loosely on their torso and the dark combat boots thudding loudly against the snow white floor as they moved even closer to the boy. The middle of their thighs touching the edge of the bed, where the boys wrists were strapped to. Their eyes were filled with something akin to satisfaction and hunger. 

The boy trembled as the stranger traced their right hand across his cheeks, their fingers wiping the tears away. Before threading their slim fingers through his dark grey hair and harshly pulling it, he cried out at the sudden sensation on his scalp and more tears spilled out of his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, where he was or who this person pulling his hair was. The stranger had directed his gaze to theirs. Their left hand stayed in their pocket, messing with an object hidden away. 

“Welcome Changkyun. It’s about time you woke up.” Their flat voice slicing through the silence like a knife. Changkyun’s eyes had widened and he started to squirm against their hold, the restraints cutting into his skin as he was held down onto the cold metal table. The hand on his hair tightened their grip and an evil smirk made it’s way onto the stranger’s face. “Stay still little one, be a good boy and i’ll let you out of these restraints.” 

“H-how do y-you know my n-name...?” Changkyun’s low, raspy voice cracked through the air. Questions filled his head, wanting answers. He trembled, unsure of whether to ask them, too scared to voice his thoughts. He stopped moving, his breathing was shallow as he was struggling for oxygen. 

The smirk on the stranger’s face widened and they loosened their hold on the boy’s hair and setting his head down gently. Their actions confused Changkyun, but he was grateful, as his head had starting to ache from the harsh tugging it had to endure.  
“Ah, Changkyun. I know a lot about you. I’ve been watching you for a while, we all have.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, happy holidays. Have a great day if you celebrate anything or not :D

Long, slim, pale fingers danced over the buckles of the boy’s restraints, as he stared up at the stranger. His eyes wide with panic and confusion, tears no longer leaking down his face, his eyes were only rimmed red. The silver haired stranger simply looked down at the boy, their face void of any emotions, as their fingers trailed their way up the pale skin of his arm. Changkyun shivered, the fingers felt cold against his skin. His gaze following the fingers as they made their way slowly up his left arm towards his neck. His breath hitched as those cold fingers came in contact with his neck, he stared up at the stranger. Confused, scared, unsure. 

“W-what are y-you doing..?” Changkyuns low, raspy voice sounded in the air. A low whine made it’s way into the back of his throat as the stranger traced down his chest to the first leather strap, toying with the buckle a smirk made it’s way across their face.  
“Enjoying myself.” The stranger came closer to his face, so close Changkyun could feel their breath on his cheek. He flushed at the proximity, before turning his head to the right and closing his eyes; so he didn’t have to stare at the medical equipment. “Now little one, are you gonna be a good boy for us?” There was a lilt in the stranger’s voice. 

Changkyun didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to answer. He was so confused. 

Where was he? Who was this person and supposedly others? What’s going on? 

He started to squirm again, his back pressed against the table, the cold seeping through the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. He wanted out. He felt trapped. 

The hand that had been on his chest was now at his throat. Threatening. Fingers and thumb curled around his neck in a warning embrace. “Uh uh little one. You’re not being good.” The stranger teased warningly. Their eyes filled with hunger. The boy continued to writhe, not caring about the hand wrapped around his throat. Until those slim, pale fingers pressed down and he couldn’t breathe. Choked gasps tried to escape his mouth, and his movements ceased. Wanting oxygen, as the stranger’s hand let up and went back to the boys hair, tugging with enough force to make him look into their eyes. “There we go, if I take some of these off, will you promise to be a good boy?” They asked, their other hand leaving the object in their pocket to trace the boy’s jaw. 

A small, meek nod came from the boy, as he tried to advert his eyes to anywhere but the strangers piercing gaze. “Words, little one.” The stranger growled out.  
“Y-yes..” the boy stuttered out softly, unsure of what to do, other than to obey what the stranger said.  
The stranger mumbled a ‘good boy’ before their hands moved down to the restraints on his torso and undoing them. He felt as though he could breathe better. Next the straps around his thighs came undone and one of the hands grabbed harshly at his chin, pulling his head to face them. 

The door opened and the stranger slowly turned their head to look at the new comer, before a lazy smirk made it’s way across their features. 

The person who had stepped in was smaller than the one holding his jaw. His hair was black and his gaze was sharp and intense. He too, wore black clothing, a black, tight fitted turtle neck, with black jeans and similar combat boots to the taller person. He held a small, silver, metallic case in his right hand and he walked carefully towards the two. His boots treading carefully and with purpose.  
The new comers sharp voice rang out into the air “Hyungwon, stop toying with him. You’ll have plenty of time to do that when he’s all healed up” a slight lisp in his sharp voice was almost unnoticeable. 

Hyungwon, simply let out a lazy yawn, “Aw Ki, you’re no fun.” His hands returning to his pockets, as he leaned away from Changkyun. The boy’s head hit the table with a not so kind thunk, he groaned as his eyes fluttered shut. Trying to get rid of the pounding starting in his head.  
“Lemme go.” Changkyun groaned weakly, his eyes still shut, he tried tugging his wrists out once again and whined when he still couldn’t remove them, the leather chaffing and rubbing uncomfortably at his skin. 

The thudding footsteps approached him stopping at the iv drip before placing the metal case on the table next to it, with a cold click, Kihyun opened the small metal box; revealing some viles, some needles and a roll of crystal, clean white bandages. Changkyun’s eyes snapped open, wide with panic, as he felt the same cold fingers from before trailing up his neck. He could see the sharp pointed ends of the needles glinting in the harsh white light. He felt nauseous, his mouth felt drier, his head pounding, his stomach felt as if it was filled with lead, his breathing was shallowed. 

Changkyun felt too warm, those cold fingers were almost a relief from the heat he felt. Kihyun lifted a vile filled with a clear substance and tucked it into a pocket before lifting the bandages and a needle and placing it next to Changkyun’s right thigh, just below the reach of his hand. The case remained open as Kihyun took a vile filled with a dark, cloudy grey liquid and approached the trembling boy on the table. 

Kihyun shook the murky vile and placed it next to the needle, before grasping the hem of Changkyun’s thin white shirt and pulling it upwards, revealing a bloody bandage wrapped tightly and securely around his waist. The boy couldn’t see what was going on, as Hyungwon had directed his gaze up to the ceiling, through a tug on his hair and a hand at his neck. A low hiss escaped his mouth as he felt the cool air hit his burning skin.  
The boy could feel another set of fingers tugging at something wrapped around his waist and he couldn’t tell what. 

What was going on? What’re they doing?-

“What can you feel on your stomach?” The sharp voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Nothing.” The boy quickly answered, confusion and panic overriding his thoughts and he tried to lift his head to see what was going on. But Hyungwon held down on his neck and hair harder and the boy growled lowly, wanting to know what this person was doing to him. 

Kihyun murmured a quick ‘okay’ before lifting the injection and filling it with the dark liquid, before placing it back down on the table. He nodded to Hyungwon and the taller man released his grip on the boy, before pulling a pair of scissors out of his pocket. The taller man cut down the bandages and Kihyun peeled them away before dumping the bloodied cloth onto the table, next to the case.  
A small whimper sounded through the air, as the bandage peeled off a deep gash in the boy’s side. Changkyun had seen it and his eyes had widened, the sound had left his mouth before he could stop it. Causing two sets of eyes to stare at him, both filled with something like sympathy or worry. He trembled under their gazes, shaking like a leaf in strong winds. 

“W-what-“ the boy was cut off before he could say anything else.  
“Stay very still.” Kihyun’s sharp voice, emphasised on the ‘very’ part of his statement. He took Changkyun’s arm, pinning down the trembling limb, avoiding the iv attached to his arm. His other hand picked up the injection, ready to be used, filled with the cloudy substance.  
A whimper escaped the boy’s lips as he realised what the other was going to do. He tried to move his arm out of the other’s iron like grip, trying to tug his entire body out of those vice like leather binds, pinning him down. Hyungwon took note of his squirming and held one arm over his hips and another over his chest. Preventing him from moving any further. The sounds of shallow breathing filled the air.  
“Don’t look at it.” Came Hyungwon’s voice, the boy’s eyes looked up into the taller’s.  
He felt a sharp pinching sensation on his arm, as kihyun slowly injected him with the liquid. His arm felt heavy, he bit his lip to muffle any sounds and the taller male took his arms from the smaller’s body before grabbing his left wrist and slowly unbuckling the strap. As Kihyun withdrew the needle, the boy started to feel like his head was being stuffed with cotton. Kihyun, unbuckled the right restraint and put the used needle on the table, next to the case. Before both older males moved down and undid his ankle restraints. 

The boy didn’t move, he was starting to feel a bit drowsy, his eyes unfocused and his vision was blurry. He felt an arm go behind his shoulders and he felt someone moving his legs to the side, over the edge of the bed.

The two older males had moved him into a sitting position, with legs dangling over the edge of the bed and his back against Hyungwon’s clothed chest. His head dropped back against Hyungwon’s shoulder and lolled to the side, nuzzling into the warmth of the taller’s neck. 

The taller had wrapped his arms around the smaller’s chest, under his arms, to keep him still and hold his shirt up. Kihyun grabbed the roll of bandages and started to secure them around the younger’s waist. Covering up the deep gash. 

The boy was too out of it to notice what was going on, his breath, coming as small, warm puffs against Hyungwon’s neck. His hands lay limply over Hyungwon’s arms and by his side.  
As Kihyun gave a sharp tug on the bandages, the boy let out a sharp cry, before biting down, hard, on the object or thing closest to him. . . Hyungwon’s neck. The taller let out a curse and clenches his teeth, before tightening his grip on the boy in his arms.  
Kihyun mumbles a quick apology, before moving to fasten the bandages around the boy’s waist.  
Changkyun felt so, so tired. His brain felt filled with soft, fuzzy, warm clouds. His eyes slowly closing, pliant in the other’s hold. He felt, relaxed, in an odd way, considering the situation he was in. Changkyun felt himself falling further and further into unconsciousness, before falling completely limp in Hyungwon’s grasp. Causing the taller to tighten his grip on the boy even more, to make sure he didn’t slide of the metal bed, he was sitting on.  
The eldest gave a nod to the taller, who tugged the boy’s shirt down and unhooked him from the iv, before lifting him up bridal style. Changkyun’s head nuzzled against his chest, as Kihyun, made sure to loop the younger’s arms around Hyungwon’s neck.  
Kihyun shoved everything into that small, cold, metal case. Before motioning for the tallest to follow him. They walked out of that, white, cold, daunting room and into the corridor. The door shutting with a loud sound, two guards situated outside of it, one on each side; both holding taser guns in their holsters. The guards faces were stoic, completely void of any emotion or thought. 

Kihyun broke the uncomfortable silence.  
“Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, he felt drowsy and unsure, he could see through the blurriness that he was in a room. A fancy looking room. Across from where he could see there wasn’t much other than some framed nature photo’s on the pale grey walls, a mahogany wooden bedside table was next to his head, a sleek black phone resting on top, next to a small wooden chest; engraved with various plants and little birds. Half a smile came across his face at this. 

He was confused. Again. This definitely was not his bedroom, or that white room he was in before. 

He was laying on his left side, and could feel a warmth against his back. The drowsiness was clearing up and he found a quite muscular arm around his ribs, threading carefully under his right arm. The confusion and slight panic was evident on his face as he tried to get up, only to be pulled back down and the grip tightened. 

Eventually, the arm relaxed it’s hold and Changkyun took that to mean he should go. He managed to successfully get the arm off him, before getting up, getting his legs tangled in the blankets and duvet therefore falling of the bed. A small thud and loud cry of pain sounded through the room, as Changkyun had landed on the floor, on his right side. It had hurt, he tried to muffle his sounds by biting down on his knuckles, it was almost successful; but muffled whimpers and whines still escaped around his hand. Changkyun rolled over onto his back and his head almost hit the wall. His brown, watery eyes were now staring up at the ceiling, as he laid sprawled out on the floor in pain, his hand left his mouth and went down to clutch at his side. 

“What the hell?” A low but calm voice murmurs. The person laying on the bed, rolled over to the side, looking down at Changkyun. Small, choked, pained gasps escaping his mouth as his right hand was weakly gripping the carpet. “Oh shit!” Escapes the man’s mouth and he’s next to Changkyun in almost an instant, he notices that blood has been seeping through the smaller’s thin, white shirt and was staining the boy’s hand. 

A low whine worms its way out of the younger’s mouth, as the taller removes the boy’s hand from his side and slides his shirt up his torso. “Arms up,” is commanded in a calming tone and Changkyun manages to get his left arm above his head, but as he tries to move his right arm; whimpers escape his mouth and he shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Shh, I know, it hurts, let me get this off you and I can check your wounds and call Kihyun. Okay?” The man runs his right hand through the younger’s dark grey hair in a comforting way, Changkyun close’s his eyes and nods.   
The older manages to get the shirt off, by pulling it off his left arm and head before dragging it down his right arm. The smaller felt cold, and was shivering, as he brought his left arm down to rub his right shoulder, smearing blood across his pale skin. 

“Changkyun, you need to stay awake.” The voice sounded muffled to Changkyun’s ears, a warm hand was gently tapping his cheeks, he blearily opened his eyes. Above him was the man, his features were filled with worry and care, his eyebrows were furrowed. He grabbed the phone and dialled a number.   
“Kihyun, he’s bleeding through the bandages-“ the older pulled open a drawer in the bedside table, rummaged through it before muttering a curse, “-and there aren’t any in this room.”

Inaudible talking came out of the speaker to the boy’s ears and he couldn’t understand what ‘Kihyun’ was saying. He zoned out during the phone conversation and took the time to look at the person on the phone.   
He was wearing a black, loose fitting long sleeve shirt tucked into black loose fitting trousers. He had brightly coloured hair, sunset yellow as the roots faded into a fire red at the ends. The taller put the phone down on the bedside table and turned his attention to the boy.   
He pressed one of his hands onto the bloodied bandage and the smaller winced. He gathered enough courage to speak, deciding that the person was nicer and kinder than the one who kept grabbing his hair. “Wh-what happened-“ he was cut off when the man pressed down harder on the wound and he let out a groan and dug his nails into the carpet, while gritting his teeth. “-who a-are you?” He finally manages to finish. The other smiles apologetically.   
“You can call me Wonho, for now. You’ll get a proper meeting with all of us later.” Wonho says calmly, he’s about to say something else but there is a sound of a door opening and Wonho’s attention is drawn to it. 

Kihyun’s sharp voice cuts through the air “get him on the bed.”   
Changkyun internally panics as he hears Kihyun’s voice, he remembers him sticking a needle filled with a murky substance in his arm and shivers. Clenching his teeth and wincing, he attempts to sit up but get’s onto his elbows, before he is pushed back down by a strong hand on the middle of chest. His brown eyes stare up, widening as the man carefully picks him up as if he weighs nothing. Wonho wraps one arm around Changkyun’s upper back and one underneath the back of his knee’s. As Wonho stands up, he takes care to make sure that Changkyun’s wound doesn’t get moved any further by holding him away from his body. The older turns around.   
The blankets and duvet had been stripped off the bed and were thrown on the floor. Kihyun was stood at the end of the bed, dressed in a black turtle neck, tucked into black ripped jean. He was looking down at that same silver case from earlier, his hands pulling out various things from it: viles, needles, bandages, ointments and a few other items. Placing them next to the case. Kihyun looked up and with a small smile he motioned for the taller to come closer and put Changkyun on the left side of the case. 

The smaller was sat at the edge of the bed, shivering, he was cold, he had no shirt and was only wearing a pair of white shorts. Wonho noticed this and left his side to go and look through a deep brown chest of drawers.   
Changkyun glanced fearfully at the case, before moving a few inches away from it. His eyes stopped at the sharp needles, the ends glinting almost evilly in the calm lighting. A hand found it’s way to his chin and tugged his mind and eyes away from the objects next to him.   
“Calm down. Don’t focus on those, focus on...” Kihyun trails off looking around the room, before spotting a giant seal plushie next to the other bedside table. He lets go of Changkyun’s chin and quickly rushes to grab it. Kihyun brings it over to the smaller boy sitting on the bed and places it half on the bed and half on his left leg. “...this. Give me your hand so you don’t get blood on anything.” He finishes. 

Changkyun slowly lifts up his hand stained with blood and Kihyun takes it carefully, before taking out a cleansing wipe and cleaning his hand. The boy was shivering and he was starting to look paler, he grasped the flipper of the seal as Kihyun moved in between his legs, so that it was easier to get to the would on Changkyun’s waist. 

The elder unraveled the bloodied bandages from around the boy’s waist, he placed them in a heap inside the small case. The look of concentration on his face, told Changkyun that he should try not to move and keep focusing on the seal. 

It felt soft and comfortable, he moved his trembling hand to carefully stroke the seal’s head. It’s big eyes staring up at him, a small, curious smile stitched onto the snout along with a little charcoal nose. He moved the seal, so that it was pressed next to him and he placed his arm on it, the boy’s hand on the seal’s head. 

Changkyun hadn’t noticed the fact that Wonho had found what he needed in the drawers, a soft pastel blue hoodie, and was now sitting behind him, hoodie lying next to him. 

Kihyun had left for a bit to go and get a bowl of warm water, he had dissapeared through the door next to the other bedside table and when he returned he was carrying a ceramic bowl, decorated with leaves of varied hues. He made sure that no water was spilled, as he moved the case back and set the bowl of water down in the case’s original spot.   
Kihyun took a cloth from next to the bowl, that he had pulled out earlier, and dipped half of it in the warm water. He rung out excess water and started to gently clean the wound on the boy’s waist.   
As soon as the cloth hit Changkyun’s skin, he flinched. The pain in his side was making him feel nauseous and he felt tired again. His eyelids started to slowly close, before he was startled back to consciousness by soft but incessant taps at his cheeks. “‘m tired.” The smaller mumbles to no one in particular. 

“You gotta stay awake, okay?” Wonho’s voice says into his ear. The boy bods his head slowly and shivers again. He lets out a quiet cry as Kihyun presses down a bit harder onto his wound. Changkyun bites down on his lip, hoping to muffle the string of curses that want to leave his mouth.   
“Hoseok, we may have to stitch this up.” Kihyun says, pressing the cloth to the boy’s side and looking up at the muscular figure behind Changkyun. At this, the said male’s eyes widen. 

“N-no, n-no more n-needles.” He stutters out, feeling more awake now that Kihyun had said that. Kihyun looks apologetic and looks at Wonho.   
“Mmh... bandage him up again, i’ll keep him still for the next few hours and if he is still bleeding, then we’ll stitch him up.” Wonho compromises, Kihyun nods his head in agreement, Changkyun still looks scared and tired as he grips onto the seal. But he doesn’t say or do anything. 

Kihyun takes a clean, dry cloth and wipes the excess water and diluted blood off the boy’s skin. He takes the bandage and a gauze pad, his fingers working quickly. He removes the cloth, but quickly presses the gauze pad onto the wound and proceeds to wrap the bandage round Changkyun’s waist, before securing it with a small silver clasp. 

Changkyun tries to bite back all the noises, he wants to make at the pain and discomfort that he is feeling, when Kihyun was tightly pulling at the bandage and pressing his hand down on the gauze. He had tried to focus his attention on the seal, by squeezing it tight and tracing patterns with his fingers on the seal’s soft fur. But he couldn’t draw his attention away from the intense pain in his side. So when Kihyun is finally done, he just breathes out heavily for a few seconds. 

His skin was covered in goose bumps and felt so cold. He was shivering even more and Kihyun moved out of the way to help Changkyun stand up. His arm wrapped just underneath the thick white bandages that swathed the boys waist.   
Wonho got up from the bed, with the pastel blue hoodie in his hands. He pulled it up the boy’s right arm, noticing two little circular white bandaids on the smaller’s forearm, Wonho managed to get it down his left arm and over his head before he noticed that the boy’s teeth were now chattering slightly. Once the hoodie was finally on, a sigh of relief left Changkyun’s lips and he felt a but warmer.   
Kihyun had left his side to clean up the mess that was left on the bed.   
Changkyun’s weight was almost 100% supported on the taller’s body, as he was starting to feel too weak to stand. The older had wrapped an arm underneath his arm and around his chest. Pulling him closer to the muscular body. Wonho looked at the smaller and smiled softly, Changkyun’s frame was drowning in the soft blue hoodie, the hem going down to the middle of his thighs, as the clothing hung loosely, he clutched the ends of the sleeves in his hands, two small paw prints decorated the ends of each sleeve.   
Kihyun had put the seal plushie on the pillow’s at the head of the bed and was now making sure that the blankets and duvet were neatly placed across the giant kingsized bed.   
“Call one of the maids and get them to bring up some food and a drink for him. Make sure he eats and drinks.” Kihyun’s sharp tone cut across the silence that had blanketed the room.   
Wonho nods his head and shuffles Changkyun carefully under the covers with his back leaning against the headboard of the bed.   
Kihyun leaves and Changkyun grabs the seal plushie and holds it in both his arms before staring up at the taller with wide eyes. 

“So, what would you like to eat Kyunnie?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school is stressful. And i’m sorry if i switch between british-english and american-english, it’s a habit.

Changkyun seemed to be in a daze, his vision was slightly blurred and there was a floaty feeling in his head. He felt like a bird, weightless. He could hear muffled voices speaking quiet hurried words , though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He could remember food being guided to his mouth as he held onto a giant fuzzy seal, while he was pressed up against a sturdy body, his back to the muscular chest. Changkyun hadn’t remembered much after he had been fed a few mouthfuls of food, he couldn’t even remember what he was eating, but he knew after a little while the food had stopped; a cold, metal straw was placed on his tongue, encouraging him to drink the water in the glass cup. He remembered sipping slowly, wincing as the cool liquid hit the back of his throat, but after a few seconds he felt himself wanting more, not realising how thirsty he had been. 

He could make out two blurry figures at the foot of the bed, talking. The taller was using his hands to communicate as well, if the waving around of a fuzzy feature was anything to go by. Whereas the shorter was relatively still and ‘calmer’, Changkyun moved right arm carefully, so that he could grab the fuzzy creature laying in front of his chest, he clutched it close with both hands. Feeling the plush, fuzzy feeling on the toy, trying to block out the whispers which were getting louder. He let out a small whine, garnering the attention of the arguing pair, their heads whipped to look at him. 

The warm floaty feeling in his head was still there, but he could see a bit better, the longer he stared at the two males, the more they stared back. Almost waiting for him to say something. Eventually he did. Under the harsh gaze of Kihyun, he felt the floaty feeling leave slightly. He became aware of the pain in his side, the uncomfortable pressure on his bladder, and the fact that he felt disgusting, he needed to be clean. Changkyun uttered one word “bathroom”, before trying to move. 

As soon as Hoseok had noticed the younger boy’s shifting, he was over there in a flash, “nuh, uh kyunie, you have to stay still.” He pressed the younger’s legs down firmly into the soft, comfortable mattress. The elder took in the confused puppy expression that had crossed the younger’s face, before noticing that his expression had morphed into a multitude of emotions. 

Confusion. Scared. Unsure. Worried. Lost. Panic. 

Changkyun had become increasingly aware that he was not at his own apartment, that he wasn’t in the comfort of his own bed. His eyes widened at the realisation that he had no clue about anything right now. He didn’t know where he was, who these people were, how any of this happened to him. He felt so scared and confused, so ignoring his protesting bladder, he curled up tighter around the seal and tried to make himself as small as possible, so he could disappear and go some place he knows. That place being his apartment, in his bedroom, sprawled out across his bed. But he winced at the pain in his side from moving and Hoseok’s firm hands trapping his legs against the matress, he stopped moving. 

Repeating the word he had said moments before, the younger shifted his head to look up at the elder, whom was hovering over him and staring down with a look of concern. The elder shifted his head to look at the other male, present in the room. Kihyun clenched his jaw, his face was unreadable as he debated whether he should help Hoseok take the younger to the bathroom or tell him that he was going to be needing stitches, as the bleeding had stopped. Eventually. But it was better to be safe than sorry. Deciding that the first option would be best for the time being, he walked around to the opposite side of Hoseok, one person on either side of the boy. 

The eldest two, both worked carefully to make sure that Changkyun was at least leaned up against Hosek, before getting him to stand up. As soon as his feet touched the ground and his back straightened, kind of, he felt a rush of dizziness, and he stumbled forwards, even though the other had a vice like grip on his shoulders. “Careful.” Came the others soft voice in the smaller’s ear. He nodded slowly and the two males lead him towards an ivory colored door he hadn’t noticed was there. Kihyun in front of him, pushed open the white painted wooden door fitted with a brass coloured door handle. Hoseok was behind him, keeping him steady, one hand on his shoulder the other on the uninjured side of his waist. 

Once they were situated in the rather grand bathroom, the room was huge, only a bit smaller than the bedroom. The walls were painted a soft toned gray and the ceiling was white with an intricately detailed glass light fitted in the centre. The floor was smooth and slabs of varying tones of grey and white marble, the sheen of the floor reflected the light, making the room look clearer. Changkyun took in his surroundings as he was pushed to sit down on a cushioned stool which was diagonal from a sink with a little bar of soap placed next to the taps. The wall wasn’t the same cool tone of gray as the other walls, it was a mirror, where he could see everything. The sink placed in the middle of the mirror, with what seemed like endless counter space to the right and left of it. There was a wide shower with glass panels next to the mirror, and the snow white bath tub was at the opposite end of the room, it was deep with different taps and buttons to control it. There was a toilet situated a few feet away from the bathtub. 

Changkyun was in awe, as much as he wanted to go home, he was amazed at how grand and luxurious the room looked. He looked up at his reflection and cringed, the disgust evident on his face. His normally fluffy, smoky colored hair, was a mess, it was sticking up at odd and awkward angles, and looked like it was in a desperate need of a wash. His skin was pale and he almost didn’t look human, he was more ghost looking, there were faint traces of blood smeared on his cheek, but he couldn’t remember rubbing his hands against his cheek. His normally calm and warm eyes, were wide and filled with a wide range of emotions, panic being the most evident. Changkyun saw the two other males behind him, watching his every move. 

They noticed the way his face scrunched up in disgust when his eyes met the mirror, the way his eyes had lit up slightly when they had entered the room and his lips had parted in awe. 

Kihyun was the one to break the silence, “ Come on, lets get this done.” His tone was sharp as he rolled up his sleeves and took off the watch adorning his left hand and the few silver bracelet’s hanging off his other hand, he placed them down on the counter, before pulling off the few rings on his fingers and placing them down too. The jewellery on the countertop glinted in the bright bathroom light. 

Hoseok had placed his hands atop of Changkyun’s shoulders and was pressing down slightly, to keep him still. The younger scowled slightly at the pressure, but said nothing, he felt more awake and conscious of what he was doing now that he was able to move by himself- even if he had help walking. 

“Hoseok, let him go and do his business and then we’ll help him get showered.” Kihyun says, then opens a drawer filled with medical supplies. Changkyun hadn’t noticed the fact that there was drawers just below the shiny surface of the counter top, or the cupboard’s that were just below the drawers. Hoseok murmured his agreement with Kihyun, before removing his hands from atop of the younger’s shoulders. 

Upon hearing what Kihyun said he began to shake his head frantically, “n-no, no. I’m fine, I can do all that m-myself.” He stuttered out, uncomfortable with the idea of them seeing him naked and having to help him. 

Kihyun looked at the younger, noticing that he looked uncomfortable and that the tips of his ears were bright red. He sighed, but his gaze was level and calm, even a bit harsh, “Whether you want us to or not, we’re going to help you. I’d rather you didn’t pass out in the shower or on the floor due to blood loss and being too weak to hold yourself up.” He explained to the other, his tone left no room for argument. Changkyun bit his lip, as if he was refraining from saying anything, before his gaze dropped to the floor. 

Sensing the younger’s discomfort and reluctance, Hoseok spoke from behind the youngest, “We don’t touch you unless it’s to hold you up or it’s needed.” His voice calmed the younger a bit and he nodded his head. Changkyun’s gaze shifted up, looking into the mirror and at Hoseok. His discomfort was evident on his face, by the way his eyes darted nervously and he bit down harshly on his lip. 

Hoseok helped the younger to stand up and guided him over to the toilet, the elder’s hands were placed firmly on the younger’s shoulders. The taller removed one hand to lift up the lid, before his hand returned to it’s place on the boy’s shoulder, Changkyun’s hands shakily pulled up the oversized hoodie, to reveal the white shorts he was wearing. Gripping the waistband, he heard shuffling behind him as Hoseok turned his head away to look at Kihyun, whom was rummaging through the same drawer’s to find something, his hands trembled as he pulled down the shorts and light grey almost white boxers. 

Once he had relieved the uncomfortable pressure in his bladder, Changkyun was quick to pull up the fabric sitting around his lower thighs. The sudden motion making him groan quietly in pain. Hoseok’s hand moved up to his hair before combing one of his hands through the messy smoky strands, and the other shut the toilet before flushing it. He lead Changkyun back towards Kihyun, who had seemingly found what he needed, and took Changkyun’s hands and pulled him towards him gently. The elder’s hands felt warm on his skin and Wonho stood behind the younger still. 

“Okay, the hoodie needs to come off.” Kihyun say’s, starting to peel said garment up the younger’s small, slight torso. The buffer male stood behind the smaller, removed his hands from his shoulders and helped move Changkyun’s arms up to remove the hoodie. Kihyun removed the hoodie and Changkyun shivered as the cool air hit his skin, he felt exposed and uncomfortable. Upon noticing the younger’s uncomfortable expression and his shivering, Hoseok took it upon himself to run small, comforting circles into Changkyun’s upper back. The smoky haired boy, relaxed almost instantly and his expression morphed into one of almost immediate bliss and calm. Hoseok noticed the change and a small smirk flashed across his features, he glanced at Kihyun whom was studying the boy’s wrapped waist, noticing the sudden eyes on him, Kihyun looked up. Seeing the Hoseok’s smirk and Changkyun’s calmed expression he raised and eyebrow, but said nothing, before turning around to pick up a large waterproof band aid. 

Kihyun took a pair of small scissors and pressed them up against the boy’s skin, just below the bandage. Changkyun’s eyes widened and he shivered at the slightly cold contact against his almost warm skin. Hoseok’s massaging brought his attention back to him and he let out a squeak of surprise when one of the elder’s hand’s massaged the nape of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth parted to let soft puffs of air out, Changkyun felt slightly content and more relaxed. Kihyun started to cut the bandages away, letting them fall to the floor in a slightly bloodied heap, revealing the younger’s milky skin and a crimson red gauze pad pressed against his skin.  
“I’m sorry, this is going to hurt a bit. But you’re going to need to keep still.” Kihyun’s sharp voice broke through the comfortable silence. At his words, Changkyun tensed and his eyes shot open, one of Hoseok’s arms snaked around his chest to pull him flush against the firm torso of the elder. 

‘A bit’ was an understatement, as soon as Kihyun started to peel away the gauze pad that was stuck to Changkyun’s skin, a sharp cry left his mouth. The pain flooded his senses and drowned his thoughts. He felt as though he was being ripped open, he threw his head back, thudding against Hoseok’s firm shoulder, heavy breaths left his mouth and he panted like a dog on a hot day. Clenching his hands into fists and digging his blunt and slightly ragged fingernails into his palms, in hopes of distracting himself from the immense pain in his side. 

“Fuckin’ shit, hurts, fuckin’ hell..” Changkyun slurred, his eyes unfocused on the ceiling above him. His nerves felt like they were on fire as Kihyun finally peeled away the rest of the gauze pad. “Mother fucker,” he whimpered. 

Kihyun ignored Changkyun’s curses and focused on the fact that the wound looked raised and burning red around the edges, as blood slowly trickled down. “I’m going to need to stitch this up later.” He murmured, grabbing a cloth from the counter and dampening slightly under the tap, before pressing down tentatively around the wound; cleaning up the blood. The wound stood stark against the pale skin and looked ugly and painful. Thankful that the younger didn’t say anything to his comment, just a sharp hiss at the sudden pressure. Opening the band aid, it was slightly bigger than his hand, and carefully laying the adhesive edges around the wound, before carefully smoothing it down and making sure it was stuck firmly down. 

Changkyun was more awake and aware of what was happening than he had been previous times, “are you done? It fuckin’ hurts, asshole.” He hissed out, the pain had somehow made him more awake and he just wanted to be cleaned and at home. His uncomfortable and shy demeanour changed to angry and still pretty uncomfortable. A small flick to his ear, made him squirm before realising he was still wrapped in the other’s arms. “Lemme go.” His deep voice huffed out, unappreciative towards the flick to his ear. He scowled and brought his eyes and attention to the sharp gaze of the man about his height, in-front of him. 

The glint in Kihyun’s eyes felt like a challenge, something he lost to, when the man’s fingertips hooked around the waistband of his shorts and boxers and pulled them down quickly to his ankles. Changkyun let out a squeak and his ears and face flushed red, when he noticed how exposed he was. He squirmed in Hoseok’s grasp and tried to move his hands down to cover himself, although he was embarrassed, he still managed to glare at Kihyun, who just smirked and looked amused. 

“Don’t try to act tough, baby boy.” There was an amused lilt to Kihyun’s voice and Changkyun let out an involuntary shudder at the name, the smirk on his face widened at the reaction from the boy. “Step out.” There was a command to his tone and begrudgingly Changkyun obeyed, lifting one foot at a time out of the garments pooled at his feet. Him obeying earned him a ‘good boy’ whispered into his ear from behind him and Kihyun’s hand reaching up to caress his burning left ear, once he has removed the bottom half of Changkyun’s garments from his feet. 

Changkyun had never felt so exposed, the blush on his face had spread down to his sharp collarbones, leaving a light pink hue in it’s place. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lead towards the rather grand shower. The subtle pitter patter of said shower, hitting the shiny, white floor filled the silence. The warm, almost comforting presence of the male behind him left, leaving him fully exposed and he shivered, his eyes opening. He heard the soft shuffling of clothes and the clang of a belt hitting the tiled floor, he tensed briefly as a warm hand came to rest on his right shoulder. 

“Just a shower kyun, just a shower, nothing else. Calm down.” Hoseok’s brought Changkyun’s train of ‘what if’s’ to a halt and one of his hands reached around the smaller to slide open the misty glass door to the shower, his other hand resting on the small of his back, giving him a small and slight push, urging him to step into the wide shower. 

“The band aid is waterproof, but try not to get it wet.” Kihyun says, watching the two step into the shower, their backs to him. Watching as water ran down the expanse of Hoseok’s broad and muscular back. He shivered in delight as he saw how small and pliant Changkyun had become in Hoseok’s strong hold. The elder was holding Changkyun half under the spray of water, leaving his right side exposed to the warm air. 

The boy’s hair was wet, the dark grey strands plastered to his forehead and the back if his neck. Water running down half of his body. Hoseok reached for the shampoo, which was situated next to the controls of the shower, pouring some into the palm of his left hand and placing the bottle back. He started to massage the apple scented soap into the younger’s hair, smirking back at Kihyun when Changkyun let out a small hum and sigh of pleasure as the hands massaged his scalp and fingers carded through his hair. Kihyun just furrowed his eyebrows, before licking his lips slightly and busied himself in cleaning up the medical supplies decorating the counter and floor. 

Changkyun leaned back into the touch, and if he could purr, he most definitely would be. He felt calm and relaxed, his mind felt hazy as he sunk into the calming feeling of the fingers gently carding through the smoky strands of his hair. Hoseok removed the shower head from the wall and tilted the smaller’s head back and to the left, before rinsing the soapy suds out of his hair, watching as the soap swirled down the drain. Once he deemed Changkyun’s hair soapless and clean, he grabbed the soft, light gray wash cloth from next to the shampoo and placed it into the smaller’s left hand. He held it palm up as Hoseok took a small bottle of shower gel and poured some onto the cloth. The scent of citrus blossom and mandarin filled the air and Changkyun opened his eyes as Hoseok placed the shower head back on the wall. 

“Smell’s good.” The smaller says softly as the elder takes ahold of the soft cloth. Hoseok merely hums in agreement and starts coating Changkyun’s torso in the white soapy bubbles produced from the citrusy soap. Lathering small precise circles up towards his neck, when the cloth brushes his nipples, Changkyun let’s out a small huffed moan, his cheeks flush a soft pink. Kihyun and Hoseok both freeze briefly and smirk. 

“Are these sensitive, puppy?” Hoseok’s voice was low and murmured into his ear, he brushes them again as Changkyun shakes his head and squeezes his eyes further shut. Another small moan, squeezes it’s way out of the younger’s mouth, “mmh, I think they are. Don’t lie, puppy.” Hoseok rumbles gently and Changkyun just lets out a soft embarrassed whine as Hoseok brushes them again. Hoseok smirks to himself and he brings one of his hands up and pinches one gently. 

“A-ah,” the glint in Kihyun’s eye’s as he revels in the sounds Hoseok is drawing out of the boy, is anything but pure. 

A higher pitched moan escapes the youngest, as the elder pinches the other slightly harder. “So sensitive, good pup.” Hoseok’s voice is the only thing that the younger can hear and focus on as he lets out a small whimper. The elder just returns back to his job of cleaning the younger, being delicate and precise around the plaster covered wound. 

After Hoseok had cleaned the milky expanse of the younger’s back and shoulders, followed by his arms. He makes a move down to the younger’s thighs and Changkyun’s eyes fly open. Before he squeaks out “I- I can do that m-myself.” His ears a burning shade of red. 

“Okay then kyun.” Is the response he gets, and the wash cloth is pressed into his hands and he makes quick work of scrubbing his legs and feet, turning to the side so that he can place a hand on the shower wall, which is cool to the touch with water droplets trailing down it. But also to avoid pressing his ass against the other’s crotch, which he wasn’t even going to look at, he focused on making sure his legs and feet were clean. Before flushing a shade of red from embarrassment and cleaning between his legs and behind him. He brings the wash cloth up as he stands up straight and rinses it with the warm water before bringing it to his ears and neck and scrubbing dirt off the skin. 

Hoseok takes the shower head and starts rinsing the left side of Changkyun’s body, watching as the suds spill down his lithe form. Before rinsing his legs and back. He takes the cloth from the smaller’s hand and drains it of soap, he rings out the water and starts to clean away the bubbles from the right side of Changkyun’s torso, being precise around the band aid, in making sure it didn’t get drenched. 

Rinsing the cloth again, Hoseok places it down and pushes the smaller’s smoky grey hair away from his forehead before pouring some face wash onto his fingers and rubbing it into the skin of his face, being careful not to get it in his eyes or up his nose. After rinsing the face wash off, and deeming Changkyun clean, the elder pets his head. 

“Kihyun, he’s clean, you can dry him now.” Hoseok calls out and Kihyun makes an affirmative noise as the foggy glass door is opened and Changkyun steps out, shivering slightly as he’s hit with the cold air. Kihyun walks towards him with a towel in hand, before draping the giant, white, fluffy towel around Changkyun’s shoulders. He pats the younger down, ridding the smaller body of any water droplets, before rubbing his scalp, to dry his hair slightly. Once Changkyun is wrapped like a burrito in the towel, he is led over to the sink and Kihyun picks up a white and black toothbrush, as well as a small tube of toothpaste. He stands behind Changkyun and watches in the mirror as Changkyun’s face and neck are flushed red from the hot shower and probably embarrassment.

Making a small pea sized blob of white and sparkly blue toothpaste onto the toothbrush, he wets it with cold water and brings it up to the younger’s cherry red lips. “Open.” Escapes Kihyun’s mouth and the smaller complies. Opening his mouth as he watches the other brush his teeth in the mirror. Pale blue foam at the corner’s of his mouth. Kihyun makes sure to run the toothbrush along every tooth in small circles, before brushing his gums and tongue. Washing the toothbrush of the foamy paste, he gestures for the younger to spit into the sink and rinse his mouth with the cold water. 

Changkyun hisses slightly as the minty feeling in his mouth is hit with cold water, he rinses quickly before spitting the water out and using his left shoulder to bring the towel up, so he can wipe his mouth. Once he’s done, Kihyun places his hands just below Changkyun’s shoulders and guides him out of the bathroom and back into the room he slept in. He notices that Kihyun had put on all of his jewellery again, and his rings glinted in the light. 

“Go sit on the bed and i’ll get you some clothes.” Kihyun instructs him and he does as he’s told. Shuffling towards the bed and sitting down, his toes not quite touching the floor, he lets out a soft sigh and watches the other open various drawers and pull out clothes. Kihyun unravels the towel from Changkyun’s body after motioning for him to stand up and once again the younger flushes a light pink color at being exposed. “Put these on, baby boy.” Kihyun’s voice has a lilt to it and again Changkyun involuntarily shudders, before nodding his head and tugging on the black boxers, paired with light grey sweat pants. Kihyun takes the last item of clothing, unfold’s and unzips it before holding it out in a way that the smaller could slip his arms through easily. It was a soft, pastel blue cardigan, with a darker blue zip cutting through the middle, a small black embroidered paper airplane is situated on the right side in the middle of the chest section. Once the grey haired boy had slipped his right arm through, being careful not to raise his arm too high, he quickly pulls his left arm into the sleeve and promptly pulls the blue zipper up, shielding his torso from the world and eyes of the man in front of him. 

“Good boy.” The tone in Kihyun’s voice sounds predatory and Changkyun looks up at him, flushing at the praise, before shying away slightly at the sharp gaze of the other. “Let’s go then, baby boy, better get this over and done with.” 

Changkyun looks confused as the older takes his left hand and tugs him over to the door at the opposite side of the room. He doesn’t resist, as much as he wants to. As much as he should do. He should take his hand back and kick the other away, he should escape and never come back, that’s what part of his brain is telling him anyways. The other part wants to follow the other, wants to hold his hand and follow him. He’s wary yet curious. He goes with the latter idea and follows Kihyun. 

“Where are we going?” Changkyun hates how his usually deep and low voice sounds small and meek in the presence of the other. 

“Some place you’re going to hate.”


	5. Chapter 5

To say he was going willingly, would be an understatement. Changkyun was so confused and nervous, he couldn’t bring his legs to move a few steps with out weakening and ceasing movement. So Kihyun had ended up wrapping his right arm around his ribs and looping Changkyun’s left arm over his neck. 

The hallway that they had stepped into had an eerily calming feel to it, the walls were a light tan color and the floors were a soft beige carpet. The air was still, there was no noise, except for their breathing, no smell, the lights were dimmed and Changkyun couldn’t shake the feeling of unease off. They continued to walk, Kihyun guiding the other, they didn’t speak, so the silence felt defending and Changkyun had never felt so small and weak. They came to a stop outside a blurry glass paned double sliding door, and Kihyun took what looked like an identification card out of his back pocket and scanned it on a small grey scanner, before leaning down and putting his eye, level with the scanner as-well. The doors slide open, with a silent whoosh of air and immediately they were hit with the strong scent of disinfectant and various other strong chemical smells. 

When the duo had stepped into the room. It was white. The pristine white tiles beneath the soles of his bare feet were cold and he shivered slightly at this. Changkyun took a quick scan of the room, trying to spot any escape routes, and found it looked very much like a hospital room and there were no ways of escaping (not even any windows), Changkyun knew that he shouldn’t have followed the other man. Only then did he realise, after he had been guided through what felt like hours and hours of corridors and past various closed doors, that he should have struggled. He should have escaped the other’s grasp and left. He shouldn’t have followed him, especially after the phrase that had been said to him. He should have escaped and gotten away. Though he probably wouldn’t have gotten far, with the throbbing and stinging pain in his side and the fact he had trouble putting one foot in front of the other for some odd reason. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been held captive, but he just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed. Forget all the weird things that had happened. Some how ending up with a wound, people he didn’t know touching him, showering with one of them and all the weird pet names they kept calling him. Though he wasn’t opposed to the comforting touches of Hoseok and some of the names. Maybe he had been a little touch starved before he had been taken, he hadn’t really left his apartment for anything other than food for a couple of weeks. No one had touched him like they do in quite a while, maybe a year or so. So yeah, he had a valuable reason to enjoy some of the things, albeit very reluctantly and sceptically, they had done to him. 

A loud grumble broke his thoughts, and a sharp pang of hunger reminded him that he hadn’t eaten anything except the ramen noodles Hoseok had fed him. He blushed and looked down with a scowl when he saw Kihyun turn to him with a small smirk. He realised his throat felt dry as well and he was feeling slightly weak to stand up. 

A sharp, high toned, raspy voice broke through the room, “I see our baby is hungry.” Startled, Changkyun looks up and notices a man tucked away in the corner, sat at a white desk neatly stacked with folders and important looking papers, a small cup of pens varying colors and a sleek gray laptop open in front of where he would be facing, had he not be turned to look at the two figures who had entered the room, a malicious smile painted on his face. 

“I’m not yours or a baby!” Changkyun growled out as he took in the appearance of the other man. His hair fell loose and fluffy in mulberry colored strands, framing his face just right, his eyes were coloured chocolate, but held no ounce of sweetness. The smile held on his face from Changkyun’s words was anything but pure; smugness seemed to fit the description. From where Changkyun stood he could see that the male sitting down was wearing black shirt, covered with a dark jacket stopping at his mid thighs, three large silver buttons pressed into the middle and gleamed in the light. The trousers were black and so were his shoes, combat boots, thick and heavy; with enough force and pressure applied, could do some serious damage. 

“Oh sweet, little baby, has Kiki here not told you where you are yet?” The lilt in the other’s voice was bordering faux innocence and smug amusement, his eyes twinkled, as though he was enjoying a game. Changkyun’s eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up just slightly, showing his confusion and anger, his right hand clenching weakly into a loose fist beneath the oversized sleeves. Before he had the chance to spit something out at the other, Kihyun interrupted, his voice sharp and blunt, straight to the point. 

“He knows nothing.”

Changkyun growled at that and whipped his head to look at the man next to him, he yanked his left arm from where it had been resting behind Kihyun’s neck and took a step backwards. His eyes filled with annoyance, and anger, darting nervously between the two. Slowly backing away towards those sliding doors, his legs shaking. His right arm came up to hover just over the covered wound, in hopes to protect it from what ever might happen. 

“Minhyuk, mild sedative. He’ll be difficult, and the leader wants this done with little noise, I know for a fact he’ll resist and shout.” Kihyun amusingly says, a small predatory grin playing at his lips. He know Changkyun can’t escape, he needs an id card and his eye registered to escape, and the younger had neither, so he let the younger get nearer to the doors. Minhyuk’s response came in the form of a small flick of his tongue wetting the right corner of his mouth and a sharp nod paired with an amused glint in his eye. He turned to face his desk and opened the one of the drawers, everything in there looked to be neatly organised. Pulling out a packaged syringe and a small brown bottle, he shut the drawer and stood up. 

“Kiki, try and get him somewhat nearer to the bed please~” Minhyuk sing songed and ripped open the package and took out the empty injection. He held the bottle upside down in his left hand, and held it to the light, he inserted the needle into the rubber cap and started drawings, stopping when the clear liquid reached a line. 

Changkyun was panicking. He couldn’t escape, the door was locked and there were no other means of escape. His eyes darted around nervously and his bottom lip was drawn under his top lip, he felt shaky and weak, a panicked coil twisting and turning, winding tight in his stomach. Kihyun had turned to look at him, a calm and collective facade upon his face. As the younger had only moved the short distance from about 5 steps into the room to the door, Kihyun managed to walk over to him in two quick strides, placing himself directly in front of the younger. So the smoky haired male tried to worm his way out from against the door and beneath Kihyun’s sharp gaze. Squirming sideways, and getting away just before the older had managed to place a hand on his shoulder or arm. Changkyun’s head darted nervously around, taking a look around the room, he started backing away in the opposite direction of the few medical beds, looking pristine and untouched, the sheets lay flat and crisp while the pillows were plumped and untouched. 

Minhyuk had finished drawing the sedative liquid into the injection and had spun around to eye the two smaller males. Kihyun had started to back the younger into a corner, as Changkyun was trying frantically to find a way out, ducking under Kihyun’s arms when he went to grab him, holding his left hand up in a stopping motion as his right arm was held protectively around his waist. Changkyun tried to side step the other, but Kihyun was faster and stronger and had managed to get Changkyun pinned against the wall, in a corner with a panicked and scared look in his eyes, one you would see on a cornered, terrified animal. 

Minhyuk looked amused before he started making his way towards the others, after grabbing a few small disinfectant wipes from a small square box at the edge of his desk. He had held the injection, plunger end in his hand and needle point facing up, hidden outside his coat and pressed closely against his right forearm, out of sight. He saw Kihyun’s right hand go to grab Changkyun’s shoulder, but the latter dodged and clamped his teeth down. Hard. Against the skin of Kihyun’s hand, emitting a sharp curse and his other hand snapping up around the younger’s neck to keep him in place. Not too tightly, but just enough to keep him somewhat still. Changkyun’s left hand had started to claw at Kihyun’s, but the latter seemed unaffected and pressed down just a bit more on the neck in his hand and the smaller let out a tiny pained whimper before ceasing his hand movement. 

“Let go of me, you ass.” The younger hissed out, his eyes narrowed in anger and panic, his breaths were shorter and beginning to become more rapid, he was still shaking and feeling weak. As though his legs would give out from beneath him at any moment. 

Minhyuk had made his presence known by standing behind Kihyun with a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “Nuh uh, baby, that’s not very nice language from a good boy.” The tone in Minhyuk’s voice was condescending and amusing, as his eyes raked down the younger’s squirmy form, soaking in every detail. Changkyun didn’t say anything, but he felt his mouth go dry and his state of mind felt slightly calmer, he felt.. odd. “Is it baby, don’t you wanna be a good boy? Good boy’s get rewards~”

It was like a flip had been switched, Changkyun had gone from being panicked and writhing to being oddly calmer and more pliant. The youngest felt his mind go slightly hazy, like his head was filled with fluffy cotton candy. But as soon as he saw Minhyuk walk to the left side of him he let out a small and soft whine. “Let Ki and I take care of you baby, “ Minhyuk’s left hand came up to carefully caress the younger’s cheek, grinning as the smaller seemed to faintly nuzzle into it. “There’s a good boy~”, Minhyuk softly murmured as Changkyun closed his eyes slowly, his eyelashes softly fluttering shut. 

Kihyun cautiously removed his hand from the younger’s neck and quietly took one of the small square packets, that was one of the antibacterial wipes, out of Minhyuk’s pocket. Being careful to make as little noise as possible when opening it, after that was successful he removed the wipe, it was cold, damp and smelt of strong cleansing chemicals. 

As soon as the youngest felt a cold and wet wipe across the side of his neck, paired with the strong smell of disinfectant, he snarled and managed to escape both the males who had him cornered, by pushing them away with his remaining strength, his arms shaking. He managed to get a couple of steps away before he stumbled over his own feet in his desperation to escape, he ended up falling onto his butt and he cried out softly when he felt a jolt of pain flash through his body, almost targeting his already pained and weakened area’s. He scrambled back a few more paces, the panicked expression returning to his face, before being stopped with a firm and slender hand wrapped around both of his ankles. His futile attempts to kick the hand away were proven difficult when the hand tightened it’s grip, his kicking turned to squirming. 

Minhyuk carefully placed the sedative injection with in arms reach for him, but out of harms way with Changkyun’s weakened squirming. He grabs both of the smaller’s thighs, pulls them so his legs are straight, before straddling the younger’s hips and upper thighs, watching as the writhing boy beneath him lets out a squeak and a soft pink flush decorates his cheekbones. The other male kneels at where Changkyun’s head is thrashing about at, Kihyun grabs the younger’s arms and holds his right hand to his left shoulder and left hand to his right shoulder, before pressing his own hand down in the middle of the X that had formed. Changkyun’s head is in Kihyun’s lap and he can’t escape, he tries wriggling around and thrashing his head, but Kihyun just used his right hand to grab his jaw. Tight. 

A “Let go, you assholes!” Is snarled into the air and directed at the two pinning Changkyun down, his weakened thrashing doesn’t seem to cease, but his kicks are barely existing with Minhyuk sitting on his thighs and his state of exhaustion. 

“Nuh uh baby, you gotta stay still now so we can fix you up.” Minhyuk grins down at the squirming body beneath him, garnering a glare and furrowed eye brows paired with a soft pink flush sat upon the younger’s cheeks. Plucking the sedative from it’s spot on the floor and another anti bacterial wipe from his pocket, Minhyuk glanced up at Kihyun, who looked to be doing fine holding the younger still. 

“Get off me!!” The wild look in Changkyun’s eye could have easily been mistaken for the same look a cornered wild animal gives. Once he hears the sound of the packet tearing open, he freezes for a brief moment and a soft ‘good boy’ floats down from above and he momentarily basks in the simple praise, before remembering what’s happening. He starts to struggle again, a whimper escaping his mouth as his head is wrenched to the side and the cool press of the wipe makes itself known. The chemicals clog his nose and short, sharp breaths leave his mouth as it falls open, he feels too panicked, he’s currently facing towards the direction of the desk that Minhyuk was it when they walked in. “No, no, no. stop. Please, no, no.” Short words leave his lips as higher pitched, breathy, panic filled plea’s. A small patch on the side of his neck feels cold and wet, and he tries to wipe away the strange sensation with his shoulder, but cries out when he can’t move his arms, his hands flailing uselessly from his shoulders, and instead ends up pulling the muscles in his torso taught, and the dull throbbing pain in his side returned as sharp and searing, burning hot tears spring to his eyes and choked whimpers and plea’s escape his throat. 

“Shh, I know it hurts, but you gotta stay still for me baby, i’ll make your pain go away soon, just stay still for me,” Minhyuk coo’s in mock sympathy as he watches the smaller writhe and the tears start to spill down across his eyes and onto Kihyun’s lap, darkening the already black fabric of his trousers. He quickly turns his attention back to the sharp object in his hand and focuses on finding a vein in Changkyun’s neck. 

Kihyun just tut’s, “no crying now baby boy, just focus on my voice.” The younger just whimpers and and tries to steady his breathing. 

Changkyun spots Minhyuk out of the corner of his tear filled eye, nearing his neck with the injection and he goes stock still and tenses, “Changkyun, relax.” Kihyun’s voice draws his attention away from the needle, “what’s your favourite food?”, the older’s hand has relaxed against his jaw and was now stroking small lines up and down the left side of his jaw with his thumb. 

Changkyun relaxes a little and slowly stops moving and trying to escape, the moving about had caused his wound to hurt more and he just huffs a breath before mumbling, “shrimp.” Slightly confused as to why the other would want to know. Before he can ask why, feels a sharp pinch at his neck and feels the cool liquid being pushed into his veins, Kihyun’s hands let up and he motions for Minhyuk to help get the younger up. 

Changkyun lets out an audible whine and starts to feel woozy, his vision is blurred and the tears are wiped from his face and he tried to sit up, but everything was spinning. Before he could collapse back onto the floor, a pair of hands are clasped firmly around his biceps and he bite out a curse at them, “..fuckers..” The two others grin at each other when they hear how slurred his speech is, before the eldest moves away to dispose of the empty syringe. 

Changkyun feels like he’s not appart of his body, he feels heavy and his eyelids are making their way shut. The hands around his biceps move under his arms and haul him up onto his feet, he stumbles a bit, but Kihyun pulls him straight and in a flash Minhyuk is directly in front of the younger. Kihyun loops the younger’s arms around the taller’s neck, and Minhyuk spreads the younger’s legs and hoists him up, so that the younger is like a koala clinging to him. Minhyuk’s hands trace down the younger’s hoodie clad back, the touch light and barely noticeable, until he reaches Changkyun’s butt. Grasping it in firm hands makes the half conscious smaller male squeak and sleepily bury his face in Minhyuk’s neck. His breaths coming out as slowed puffs against the skin of the older’s neck. 

“‘M sleepy.. wha’ th’ fuck ‘re you doin’?” The youngest slurs under his breath, his cheeks and tips of his ears a pale crimson as Minhyuk starts squeezing his ass more, Changkyun tries to squirm away from the hands, but he only succeeds in wriggling against Minhyuk’s torso. 

Minhyuk and Kihyun look at each other with the same twisted expression of hunger, Kihyun’s eyes are dark and half lidded as he smirks, “Oh, I so can’t wait to play with you~” His eyes straying to the younger’s ass, his tongue peeks out and lightly wets his lips before he tears his eyes away and heads towards one of the beds. 

The hands stop and Changkyun relaxes into the hold, his eyes fully shut but his mind and body still somewhat awake and aware of what’s happening. “Playing with what’s ours.” Is the response he gets growled into his ear and Changkyun shudders his fists clenching weakly at the back if the elder’s coat. 

Minhyuk is making his way towards one of the pristine white beds that Kihyun had moved towards and pulled back the sheets on, once the younger in his arms realised they were moving he started fighting to stay awake, his eyes fluttering open and shut and he tried to stay conscious and fight against the drug in his system. He’s briefly aware of the whoosh of the doors opening and the sound of muffled thudding boots against the tiled floor, before he falls into the clutches of unconsciousness. The last thing he hears is a muffled “that’s it baby, when you wake up, you’ll be better and you’ll be our good boy.” As the world goes dark he is briefly aware that’s he has been placed on something soft and he’s no longer pressed against Minhyuk’s warmth. 

Kihyun had a variety of medical tools lain out on the metal tray atop of the bedside table, ready for he and Minhyuk to use. The IV drip stood to the left of the bed. Minhyuk was quick to untangle the boy’s limbs from around him and set him spread out on the bed, he managed to unzip the hoodie and manoeuvre Changkyun out of it before dropping it at the end of the bed. After he had Changkyun hooked up to the IV line, he stood up straight to acknowledge the presence of the man who had walked in a few moments ago. 

“You couldn’t do this while he was awake?” A gruff voice sounded, the man’s sharp brown eyes scanning the scene before him. 

“Nope, the baby wouldn’t cooperate and listen.” Came Minhyuk’s cheery voice, as he popped the ‘p’ on the ‘nope’ and turned to look at the taller form of the newcomer. “But welcome Hyunwoo, he’ll be done with in the hour and awake within two.” A smug smile sat upon Minhyuk’s lips as Hyunwoo nodded, and then nodded at Kihyun before turning and taking his leave. 

Kihyun handed minhyuk a pair of blue latex gloves as he turned back to face him, and then proceeded to put a pair on himself after he removed his jacket. Minhyuk grabbed Kihyun’s jacket and took of his own before dropping them on another bed a few feet away. 

“Make sure he’s branded, can’t let others take him now, can we?” Was the last thing Hyunwoo said before the sound of the door opening filled the air and the two conscious males simply hummed a small malicious smile playing on the edges of their lips. 

“We definitely can’t let him get away.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry school work sucks. Hope you are all safe 💙

There was a stinging pain behind his left ear and a dull throb in his right ear where a helix piercing should be. And Changkyun distinctively remembers not passing out with either of those sensations, so naturally he panics as he starts to wake up, his eyes snapping open and he attempted to drag his body into a somewhat decent sitting position. His mind still heavy with the fog of an unwanted sleep, the wound in his side hadn’t hurt, until he had sat up and disturbed it. Granted it wasn’t the buzzing, overwhelming pain he had been in earlier, when he had walked to this room with Kihyun. 

He let out a small pained groan and his eyes fluttering shut, but he was quick to keep them open, using more mental force that would normally be needed. Although his vision was blurry, he could still make out a fuzzy figure sat down in a chair next to the bed he had been deposited on. Changkyun blinked a few times, hoping his vision would clear so he could see as he could before, thankfully it did clear, but the fog was still heavy in his mind. The man beside him was Minhyuk, he sat on his desk chair with his laptop resting upon his thighs, his facial expression focused and with the slight furrow of his eyebrows and narrowness of his gaze, he was angry. It wasn’t anger that made him look like he was about to explode and go red in the face, it was the subtle kind, the kind you would hide with a fake smile when you encountered some rude customer at a cafe. Changkyun turned his focus away from Minhyuk (who hadn’t noticed he was awake) down to his hands and saw his left forearm had an iv in it, he frowned slightly, before turning his attention to his right arm and was grateful that he hadn’t been restrained in any way. 

Reaching his right hand up slowly to his ear, his fingertips coming into contact with a small metallic hoop, it was kind of cold, but not immensely so. His fingers skimmed across the hoop, and he hissed through gritted teeth as it shifted and he came into contact with his ear, it was sore and slightly swollen from the needle that would have pierced him. Scowling, he reached up to lightly feel the pain behind his left ear and was met with a shiny surface. Like cling film. Exactly the same texture and feel as the fresh tattoo’s his brother had come home with on multiple occasions. 

They had tattooed and pierced him. 

He did not want their mark on him. At all. 

Changkyun turned his head towards the elder who was still focused on his laptop and snarled, “What the fuck did you do?!” His words seethed through his teeth, venomous and angry. 

Minhyuk merely made a small huffing noise as he tore his gaze away from the screen and towards the smaller angry male sat up. A faux pout sliding it’s way across his lips as he took in the sight of the other with his fingers to his ear. “Do you not like your gifts?” He asked, an expression of imitated innocence radiating from his face. 

Changkyun scowls, his eyes narrow, “Gifts?! These aren’t fucking gifts! They’re your marks!! I didn’t ask for them, so to answer your question, of course I don’t like them!” He snaps at Minhyuk and Minhyuk just shrugs, before narrowing his gaze at him, filling Changkyun with dread. 

“Well then little boy, you should be grateful for what you get, and stop being a rude baby, only good boy’s get treats.” Minhyuk growls out, his voice low unlike its usual high nasal pitch. 

“Stop talking to me like a 5 year old! I’m 20 for fucks sake!” 

“A little baby, with a foul mouth. No cookies for you.” Minhyuk is taunting him, the sly, knowing look present in his eyes and the sliver of an amused smile graced upon his lips. 

“Not a baby!” Changkyun growls out and uses what little strength he has in his arms to push himself further up the pillows, teeth clenching as his torso strains under the effort. “What the hell did you do to me?!”

The amused look is gone and replaced with a calm, collected, neutral facade, “stitched you up, made sure you weren’t going to bleed all over out carpets, they’re not easy to clean ya know. Pierced your helix and tattooed behind your ear. Marked what’s ours. We’ll explain in detail later.” The taller’s attention was turned back to the sleek, gray device still upon his thighs. 

Changkyun was pretty mad, Minhyuk sounded so dismissive, as though he was bored and couldn’t give a flying fuck about the predicament he was currently in. To be honest, he probably didn’t care, from the looks of it and the way his groggy brain remembers what had happened before he was rendered unconscious, he was most likely a toy for them; especially with the way they had all played with him so far. 

“I’m not yours you asshole, I don’t belong to anyone. When the fuck can I go home?!” 

Minhyuk looked back up at him and a big, predatory smirk took over his facial features, “that’s where you’re wrong baby, you have our marks, you therefore belong to us, you’re our property and we can do what ever the hell we want. Because your home is here, with us, we own you, little baby.” Minhyuk shut his laptop and stood up, before placing it down on the chair. 

Anger was rolling of Changkyun in waves, angry, dark, destructive storm waves. His teeth were clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, but the elder just huffed a laugh at his expression, before drawing out a long, thin, metallic pen torch from his pocket, Minhyuk shuffles closer to the bed and grabs Changkyun’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, before directing his face so the younger is looking up at the other’s face. 

Changkyun glares at Minhyuk and tries to jerk his face away, but the elder just huffs an exasperated and overdramatic sigh and tightens his hold. “Stay still and look at me. I need to check your eyes and mouth.” Switching on the pen torch, he directs it to each of Changkyun’s eyes and then tilts his chin up further. Pressing his thumb at the seam of the smaller’s lips, “don’t even think about biting me, you’ve bitten enough people, Hyungwon is still pretty mad and Kihyun is too. So open up.” A small smirk quirks at the younger’s lips and he unclenches his teeth, letting Minhyuk slid his thumb in past his teeth and it presses down on his tongue, forcing his mouth wider apart. 

Still met with resistance, Minhyuk growls, “Relax your jaw and stop fighting.” Changkyun glares up at him, but begrudgingly relaxes a tiny bit, allowing Minhyuk to peer into his mouth with the torch. The taller hums, turns the slim torch off before shoving into his pocket, all while he still has his thumb in Changkyun’s mouth. The younger goes to shut his mouth, uncaring of the thumb in his mouth, but Minhyuk narrows his eyes and hisses, “keep your damn mouth open little boy, i’ll tell you when to shut it.” 

Changkyun rolls his eyes and huffs, before mumbling a phrase around the digit in his mouth that sounds suspiciously like, ‘hurry the fuck up then, you ass.’ Minhyuk grins at him, a malicious glint in his eye, he removes his thumb from the younger’s mouth, but is quick to replace it with his index finger and middle finger. 

“Don’t move.” Minhyuk’s voice is stern and Changkyun stays still as the other runs his fingers along each tooth, he can hear the other counting, mumbling numbers under his breath, as he slides his fingers across each individual tooth. He does this for both his upper set of teeth and lower and Changkyun is confused, because why on earth would someone be counting his teeth. When he finally thinks Minhyuk is done, he is unpleasantly surprised by the other shoving his fingers to the back of his throat, he gags harshly and tries to pull away from the digits. Minhyuk lets him, but smirks at his obvious suffering, his coughing and choking for air. He heaves a shuddering breath that fills his lungs and snaps his teeth at Minhyuk as he tries to press his fingers into his mouth again. 

The older chuckles and pets his head condescendingly with the hand that isn’t coated in saliva. The door opens with a whoosh as Minhyuk turns his back to him, but the other doesn’t bother to turn back around to look at the newcomer. “Wonho, you’re a bit early, but since you’re here you can help me.” Changkyun shuffles down a bit on the bed and throws his head back with a small pained groan as the metal in his ear twists at the contact with the pillow. 

The quiet thudding of those combat boots alerts Changkyun that Wonho is walking towards him, but he doesn’t bother turning is head to take a look at the other. He stares up at the ceiling, it was pretty boring, large panels of white tiles with the occasional florescent white light breaking the rows. His view of the ceiling is broken with bright yellow and orange. 

Wonho’s hair. 

The other stared down at him with a fond gaze and a smile on his face, it was warm and held no ill intent, it was different from Minhyuk’s vicious smirk and predatory gaze. He couldn’t help but give a small smile back, an upturned quirk of his lips complete with the dimples on his cheeks. 

Their small interaction was broken by Minhyuk’s voice, his tone nasally and cheery, as he made his way back to his original spot, his hands wore gloves and his sleeves were rolled up. “Okay, Hoseok-Hyung~ help raise the baby into a seated position.” 

Changkyun growled at the pet name and but allowed Wonho to help him back up, the elder kept one hand on his right shoulder and the other on his left hip. The touches had him tensing up but as soon as the other started rubbing small circles in each spot with his thumb, he relaxed and leaned towards Hoseok slightly. Minhyuk pulled the white blankets away from his torso and he shivered as the air hit his exposed torso. 

Hoseok spoke just as Minhyuk started to lean down to take the gauze taped onto Changkyun’s skin off. “Hyunwoo said he will be explaining everything, but I’m guessing you already explained the embellishments.” Minhyuk’s smirk was the answer he got. 

Changkyun grit his teeth and hisses as the gauze is peeled away, leaving the horizontal gash exposed, it had 5 white stitches holding it closed. It looked hideous and he grimaced at the sight, the wound was red and the skin surrounding it looked irritated and angry. It didn’t hurt as it did earlier, currently it was only really when he moved, they must have given him something for the pain while he was out. 

“Okay, the sutures will be in for 10 days and then i’ll remove them. Try not to rip them. So that means no strenuous activities or excess moving. Don’t get them wet, if you want to shower, tell Kihyun or Hoseok and they’ll help. Got it?” The professionalism was written all over Minhyuk’s face, the usual wolfish look replaced with a serious facade, Changkyun nods his head. 

“Are you actually gonna tell me what the hell happened anytime soon? Because all I remember is walking home and then waking up here.” The younger growls out, he’s fed up of being kept in the dark and not knowing what’s going on. 

Minhyuk hums and his usual facade returns, “all in due time, baby.”

***

Hoseok had dressed him in an oversized white t-shirt after Minhyuk wrapped a bandage around his waist and then had carried him to their current destination. 

The walls were a dark navy color, the couches were a creamy latte colour and they were plush and soft to touch. The light shade in the middle of the ceiling was filled in with fine, intricate detail, geometric shapes forming various patterns. There was a mahogany wooden bookshelf pressed up against one wall and it was stuffed full of books, big or small, thin or thick, the colors coordinating with each other, blues, greens and reds. A few small, mahogany tables were dotted either side of each couch. There were 3 couches in the center of the room, in a square formation, minus a side, there was a glass coffee table in the middle of them, it had the same mahogany wood for each leg of the table and there was an eight sided star carved into the middle of the glass. 

Although the couch was delicate and lovely to touch, he was currently seated on Wonho’s lap, the other’s torso pressed up firmly against his back. He had wanted to sit on the couch, but Hoseok had pulled him down, before he could sit anywhere else. Minhyuk was sat next to them and was currently typing something on his phone. Kihyun and some other buff guy were sat opposite them, Kihyun with a calm and collected expression and the other with a stoic and intimidating aura. The way they looked at him made him squirm uncomfortably on Hoseok’s lap, and he could see the quirk of Kihyun’s lips and the amusement in his eyes. 

The other man had pomegranate red hair, that was styled in a way that made him look like he had horns. A devil maybe? He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck that exposed his arms, tanned skin that looked delectable in Changkyun’s opinion and he really wanted to bite them, but he wasn’t saying that to anyone. His loose, black trousers were held up with a thick, dark belt and combat boots were sat heavily on his feet. There was a small quirk to his lips, but that was all the expression the younger could find when he looked at this man. He was almost completely void of any emotion, he looked as though he was observing and calculating. 

Maybe he’s the leader? He looks as though he could crush anyone-

Changkyun’s train of thought screeched to a halt as Hoseok grumbled in his ear, “Puppy, stay still.” His breath was warm and tickled the shell of his left ear. A soft pink hue painted itself across Changkyun’s cheeks and nose at the pet name, and he ducked his head down into his lap and ceased squirming as much, watching as his fingers were tapping nervously against his thighs. The anticipation was killing him, and the air was tense. He’d rather be anywhere than here. He was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened and then shut with a soft click that seemed to ring through the air. 

One of the men that had stepped in the room was familiar, really really familiar-

Hyungwon. The one he saw when he woke up the first time. The one who choked him. The one he bit when he was in a haze and everything hurt so, so much. 

The other looked like a complete stranger, his hair was styled upwards and was a soft pumpkin color. His gaze was intense and his jaw line was sharp. He wore a black bomber jacket, fit with a black shirt underneath, a thin silver chain hung from his neck and a few were wrapped around his wrist, he had tight jeans ripped at the knee’s on and a pair of combat boots. 

The two latecomers made their way to the empty couch and made themselves comfortable, they both nodded at the buff guy sat next to Kihyun and turned their attention to the youngest in the room, their gazes pinning him down. He felt like a butterfly on a cork board, pinned down with sharp pins. They all had the same hungry look in their eyes as they took in his presence. Changkyun had his bottom lip between his teeth and he was chewing anxiously, a dull throb coursing through his body and he squirmed again, intent on hiding himself away. 

Wonho was the first one to break the sharp tension of the room, “come on guys, you’re scaring him.” They all shuffled, “he won’t bite-“ two scoffs were heard and the smallest grins internally at that, “-I’m sure he’s been dying for at least a scrap of information.” Changkyun scowls at that and kicks his legs out a little bit, they make contact with Wonho’s shins and he receives a sharp intake of breath for his efforts. “Hyunwoo, is sat next to Kihyun, but you can also call him Shownu and Jooheon is sat next to Hyungwon, now you’ve met everyone Hyunwoo can say his thing.”

“Let’s play a game shall we, we ask a question, you answer then you ask a question, we answer.” Hyunwoo’s voice is deep and soothing, Changkyun finds himself relaxing slightly, leaning against Hoseok’s torso, he nods at the man.

“How many people have you slept with?” Changkyun chokes at the bluntness of the question, his face, ears and neck flush a deep red, garnering a few chuckles. 

“N-no one, who the hell are you all?”

He can see Minhyuk’s face out of the corner of his eye, the pure unadulterated glee and hunger, he huffs at the response and Shownu answers, “The people who will be taking care of you, in what ever way we deem fit. We’ll protect you from everyone and anyone. But in short, little one, we’re the Monsta gang. I’m sure you’ve heard of us. We take what we want, when we want and in whatever ways we need to.” The small smirk the other gave at the end was enough to know that he was screwed. He gulped and weakly nodded back, there was very little chance of escape now. 

“What are you studying at university?”

“I didn’t even get to start.” He grumbles, “but I would have been majoring in music production and minoring in literature. What happened here?” He just gestures to where the wound was hiding. 

It’s Kihyun who answers this time, “Someone attacked you near your appartement and you weren’t stabbed, just slashed, deep enough that it would bleed if you moved too much.” 

“Who-“

“Nuh, uh baby boy, it’s still our turn. What’s your favourite color?”

“White or purple, who the hell attacked me?!”

“Someone from another gang, don’t worry, they’re being dealt with.” There was a sinister look in Kihyun’s eyes and it made Changkyun feel oddly comforted but yet uncomfortable. 

Hyungwon is the next one to ask a question, “why did you move here?” 

“University, how long have I been here?”

“Two days, but you’ve slept most of it.”

“What do you mean i’ve slept most of it?! I haven’t been sleeping, you drugged me, many times and I was unconscious!” Changkyun sits straight up, his back away from Wonho’s chest, at Hyungwon’s answer, his eyes narrowed and anger fuelling his words, spite funnelled through into his message. He hadn’t been ‘sleeping’ he’d been sedated many times and he only remembers sleeping willingly once. The rest was all on them, he hadn’t wanted to be injected with stuff and wake up confused, because he didn’t know where the hell he was or what was going on. But all Hyungwon does is smirk. He can feel the rage bubbling up with in him and he can’t help but clench his fists, his fingernails dig into his palms. 

Jooheon’s voice is smooth and the younger can’t help but relax further when he hears it. “Hey, hey, calm down, you’re gonna hurt yourself.” Wonho takes his hands and flattens them out so that his palms are facing upwards. Little crescent moons dug into his skin, red marks from his anger. 

“Since the two idiots with medical experience aren’t going to ask this question, I may as well.” Changkyun tilted his head slightly at Jooheon’s words but nodded slightly. “We had some difficulty in finding record of your medical history, we did find something, but it dates back to when you were about 6 years old, after that there was no information or indication that you had been to a doctor. Why is that?”

Hoseok’s hands climbed up his torso and pressed down against his chest, urging him to lean back. He leans his head back on his shoulder and relaxes in his hold before responding. “Uhm, my dad was a scientist so he would get all the vaccines I needed, but he had his own record of injections. I hate hospitals and doctors, so I don’t go to them-“

Before he could continue Kihyun interrupts him, “So you’re telling us, you haven’t been seen by a doctor in 14 years?! Changkyun you’re supposed to have annual check ups, even if there is a problem you don’t know about, it could still be there, doctor’s are qualified for pretty much any problem, whether you know it’s there or not.” The other sighs and looks at Minhyuk, “after his stitches are removed we’ll check him over.” 

Changkyun see’s Minhyuk nod out the corner of his eye and the younger huffs at Kihyun, feeling like a child who just got scolded. He finds Hoseok’s hand on his thigh and his grips it, holding onto two of the fingers. 

“Why would you care anyways?” He asks, his voice sounding smaller than he meant. 

“Because little one, you’re ours and we need to make sure you’re in perfect health.” Shownu is the one to speak, his eyes no longer calculating and cold, but filled with warmth. Changkyun just huffs and furrows his eyebrows. 

He didn’t belong to them, but the marks on his body stated otherwise.

No one had really taken care of him since he was 16 and living with his brother, after his parents had just upped and left to go back to Boston. But his brother had soon disappeared when he had only just turned 18, leaving him alone and confused, with only a small amount of money and a small apartment with two rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom. He had just disappeared, Changkyun had come home from his part time job at a cafe one evening and his brother wasn’t in sight. There was no note and the place was messier than he remembered it when he left for school that morning. He had put out a missing persons report, but the police had given up after a week of looking, claiming he had probably just moved. But his brother wouldn’t have done that, he would have told him or left a note. He had called his parents and they didn’t do anything other than sigh and say he was probably living with somebody else, then they hung up and he hadn’t heard anything from them other than the Christmas card last year. 

Their apartment hadn’t had much, just a bed big enough for the both of them and two suitcases they lived out of with the few shelves of food in the corner. He remembered coming home to the clothes that where folded neatly that morning, a crumpled mess in the suitcases, the sheets falling off the bed, muddy footprints scattered across the cream carpet, a box of rice spilling onto the floor. He remembers the blood in the sink, the spatters up the small mirror. The necklace with a small silver chain and small silver dragon pendant, his brother’s sacred possession, chucked under the bed. 

He had worn it everyday since then, but in the flurry of recent events, he had forgotten about it. It was no longer wrapped around his neck. Upon this realisation he felt the tendrils of dread clawing their way through his stomach, clutching at his heart and around his neck. 

“-y, hey, puppy? You okay?” There were hands cupping his face, as Hoseok’s voice, pitched with concern, broke through the ocean of thoughts he was drowning in. 

“Hm? ‘m fine.” He murmured as the haze of memories broke and he realised he was staring into Hoseok’s eyes. He dropped his gaze down to the elder’s nose and pawed at the hands clutching his cheeks. 

“It’s my turn to ask a question pup.” Wonho placed his hands at Changkyun’s hips and the worried look was pushed away, leaving a collected façade in it’s place. “What do you like to do?” 

The younger bit his lip and played with his fingers, squirming a bit, “make music? I guess? Reading, playing games. I don’t think I have many hobbies.” He huffed an awkward laugh and ducked his head down, watching his fingers intertwine with each other. 

“That’s fine puppy, i’m sure we’ll find many ways to occupy you.” Changkyun hears a snort from next to him and finds Minhyuk with a sharp grin and the tips of his ears burning red. He frowns at Wonho’s answer but nods his head slowly. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” The slight fear was evident in the smaller’s voice, in the way he seemingly made himself smaller; shoulders hunched and body curled. 

“Take care of you, make sure you’re loved. We won’t hurt you.. unless you’re into that stuff.” The way Minhyuk is leaning towards him makes him feel trapped. They were never going to let him go. “Are you still in contact with any family members?”

Changkyun squirmed uncomfortably at the question, before shrugging his shoulders. “Not really. My parents don’t really care anymore-“ he bit his lip and clenched his fists, “-and my brother.. I don’t know where he is.”

Minhyuk nodded with a thoughtful hum, before petting his head softly, ruffling Changkyun’s grey strands through his fingers. 

“Okay Little one, now for the rules.” Changkyun glanced up at Hyunwoo and tilted his head to the side a bit, the elder smiled at the puppy look and continued. “You eat three meals a day, you will go to bed when you’re told-“

“I am. Not. A child.” Changkyun interrupted, his voice firm and fuelled with spite. 

Shownu bristled at the younger’s interruption and growled, “Don’t interrupt me.” The smaller glared at him, his pretty lips pursed in an angry pout that made him look, oh so precious and adorable. 

“Don’t try to escape, the guards will bring you back, if somehow you do get away from them, your tracker will tell us exactly where you are. Don’t even think about trying to remove it. You will wear the clothes that are to be provided to you in the morning and evening. You ask one of us for snacks between meals. Do not attack any of us, there will be consequences. You will do as your told-“

“And if I don’t.” The younger taunts. His eyes mischievous and his mouth drawn in a scowl. 

Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow, “there will be consequences, punishments if you will. Don’t break the rules and you won’t have to find out.”

The youngest shudders at the tone of the eldest’s words, but finds himself begrudgingly nodding his head. “What about Mango? My fish?” 

Yes. He has a fish. A little goldfish, that he bought when he had finished unpacking everything in the tiny appartement he should have been in. It was a small fish, and it lived in a small bowl, but Changkyun had made sure it was well furnished. Well. The best he could with only a little money. A small glass bowl with mocha colored sand, little white pebbles that gleamed in the light, tiny shells placed at random. There were plants too, carefully placed and vibrant green; even a small rock arch with carefully painted starfish endorsing the rocks crevices. The fish itself was an explosion of varying hues of orange, scales that would glint apricot in one light and mandarin in another. Its tail would flow and looked so soft and elegant when it swam. 

Changkyun saw Hyungwon deadpan out of the corner of his eye. “You, have a fish?” The words were spoken slowly, as if the other was trying to process the information. And the youngest smiles, dimples on display and nods his head. 

Minhyuk spoke next, seemingly in the same state of mind as Hyungwon, “Named, Mango?”

“Yup, I got them when I moved in, I don’t want them to die, so can I go and get them, please?” The smaller draws out the last word and shuffles around a bit, before looking up at Wonho. He looks a bit confused, the elder’s heart melts when he see’s the expression Changkyun is pulling. Puppy eyes. 

Changkyun watches as Hoseok’s head looks up and at Hyunwoo who has a blank expression on his face, Kihyun sat next to him looking calm. The two eldest look as though they are engaging in some sort of mental conversation. 

Hyunwoo huffs, seeming annoyed if it wasn’t for the small upturn of his lips, “we’ll all go pick up Mango later tonight.” 

The smile on Changkyun’s face is endearing and they all can’t help but look at him, captivated by his beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. He has a fish. Blub blub. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, hi. Merry Christmas!! Hope everyone had a good day. 
> 
> Warnings/tags for this chapter:  
> •Non con spanking.  
> •choking (again non con)  
> •mentions of punishment/torture  
> •small amount of blood  
> •biting (we can thank a certain someone for that)  
> •mean names (idk how else to phrase this)

A sharp knock on the door followed by a short, but urgent phrase, “Uh, boss? We got a situation.” Rang through the room, albeit muffled by the wooden door. But it got it’s message across and Changkyun felt Wonho tense up beneath him. 

He was currently situated on the other’s lap, at Hoseok’s insistence and firm words, he was straddling the older, his chin perched upon a broad shoulder while he watched the slim screened T.V. on the wall. Something about aquatic life and the deep ocean was playing, deep shades of blue contrasting with the vibrant colored marine animals; schools of fish racing through the open waters with dolphins chasing behind them, clownfish weaving their bright white and orange bodies through the creme colored anemones. The clips of the coral reefs once bursting with life and vivid color, explosions of reds, pinks and yellows, different species of fish flitting through branches of Staghorn coral and dancing around the huge formations of brain coral, now shown as chalk white skeletons, vast expanses of bleached, dead coral with the occasional stray, sad looking fish or sea turtle looking for the place that was once their home, but now gone with a low chance of coming back; those clips brought worried, breathy noises from his lips, then there would be a hand on his thigh along with slow, soothing circles rubbed into his clothed leg. 

“Enter.” That was the order Wonho gave to the seemingly concerned mess of a man who stood outside the door. The door opened just as quick as it shut, but Changkyun was too focused on the life under the ocean, to pay attention to the appearance or presence of the other person. There was a sharp intake of breath, not from himself or Wonho, but from the third being in the room. “What’s the situation?” 

“There was a break in at warehouse number 3, two of their guys got away, and four of ours were shot. We managed to take a few hostages, but they won’t talk, Nic and Alexia tried their usual tactic and then some, but they still refuse to say a word. They had a truck and the two escapees managed to gather a few crates of our cargo, before they took off, we have guys tailing them.”

“Didn’t both Hyunwoo and I tell you to fucking increase the security on those warehouses?”

“Y-yeah you did, and we did increase the security, but the one they broke into, we only managed to add two people, both of which were drunk and on a ‘smoke break’.”

“For fucks sake, bring their incompetent asses here,” he sounded furious, there was no way Changkyun was getting involved in whatever mess they were in, so he stayed silent, stiff and tense on Hoseok’s lap as he listened to their conversation and watched the dolphins and whales jump out of water. “Actually, no, I’ll go to them.” The way Wonho phrased his words has the smaller shivering, his tone acidic and bitter. 

“Go inventory what we lost and increase the fucking security. You have till tomorrow morning, and then you deal with Hyunwoo, he’s going to be pissed this happened.”

“Yes, boss.” Quick footsteps and then the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, jolted Changkyun’s attention away from the deep blue sea.

“Hey, puppy, get off my lap for me and then we’ll go and visit Minhyuk and Hyungwon.” The softness of the taller’s voice in contrast to how harsh and angry it had been only moments before, had Changkyun confused. But he complied and was quick, yet careful, to move off Wonho and stand next to the desk, leaning his left hip against the sturdy wood as he watched the other tug open a drawer and pull out a gun. The metal dark and shiny, Changkyun took a nervous step backwards as the other stood up and tucked it into a holster underneath his shirt, the black leather wrapped around the slim, yet muscular waist. Wonho looked up at him and gave a soft smile, eyes crinkled at the corners and soft pink lips upturned, he almost looked innocent? It was weird, he’d just been cold and domineering, but now he looked completely different. The salacious glint in his eye was the feature that gave away the innocent look upon his face and Changkyun gulped, eyes wide and hands just barely shaking with anxiety. 

“Good boy,” Changkyun couldn’t help but preen at the praise, “now do I need to carry you, or are you going to walk next to me like a good pup?”

“I can walk.”

“Okay, stay next to me then, puppy.”

Changkyun just nodded his head and followed after Wonho, his fingers twitching against his thighs. He wasn’t sure where they were, but he knew they weren’t at the massive house they had kept him in for the past nine days since that weird group conversation they’d had, he had done nothing but sleep, read and observe Mango as they swam around their tank. Jooheon had taken one look at the small bowl Mango had originally resided in and bought a bigger tank with some other accessories, Changkyun was both grateful and sceptical. 

They had blindfolded him in what they deemed ‘His bedroom’ and guided him through endless hallways, down many sets of stairs and into the cold air of the outside, before they led him into a car and drove to the place they were at currently, only then did they remove the blindfold. Wonho had taken him to his office, Hyungwon and Minhyuk went elsewhere, while Kihyun drove somewhere different in the car; Hyunwoo and Jooheon had left in the morning to go to some important meeting. 

It was late afternoon, nearing the evening and he was starting to realise how hungry he was. But he didn’t want to ask, Hoseok was pissed earlier and he did not want to set that off. As they walked, Changkyun took note of where they were, the smells of strong alcohol, drugs and something disgustingly musty, made him want to gag. Instead he swallowed his disgust and let it sit in the hungry gap within his stomach. The lights were a dim red colour, casting a rouge hue over everything, the wooden floor, the few weird photographs on the walls. Hoseok’s footsteps were sharp clicks of his heels against the firm wooden ground, whereas his own were muffled squeaks from the trainers he’d been given this morning. They were nearing a door and that was when Hoseok chose to speak. 

“While i’m dealing with the useless bastards, puppy, you will go with Minhyuk,” he gulped at that, his eyes downcast and nervous. Minhyuk was, cruel, not immensely so, but he was like a predator, always teasing, always touching, his words were crude and mostly lust filled and lewd. “He’ll take you home, feed you, possibly bathe you if Hyunwoo, Jooheon or Kihyun still aren’t home and make sure your stitches are okay.” Changkyun nodded his head and scowled at the floor. 

There’s a sharp knock, and a strong hand at the small of his back and he jolts at the contact, looking up at the other who just smiles, the subtle touch of anger hidden within his eyes. Wonho opens the door and pushes Changkyun in, before following behind and shutting the door. 

Changkyun just stands there. Unsure and awkward. Minhyuk is sat at an expensive, dark, wooden desk, his laptop perched upon his lap, while papers litter the wooden surface, pens of varying colors scattered across the white paper and black printed ink. Hyungwon was sat upon a creme couch, the cushions look soft and luxurious, the taller was drinking from a boring grey coffee cup, long fingers curled carefully around the rounded handle, silver rings decorating each digit. There was a book upon the coffee table in front of Hyungwon, a laptop to the left of it and a gun to the right, a deadly gleam upon the weapon as it sat there innocently, not moving but it still playing a dangerous game. 

“Ah, Wonho, you brought the pup. Everything okay?” Hyungwon swallowed a mouthful of his drink before speaking, his words carefully spoken, each word pronounced in a calculated and methodical way, his tone of voice soothing. 

“You and I get to take care of some fucking idiots. While Minhyuk, gets to take care of our little puppy.” Changkyun watches as Hyungwon’s lips curl downwards ever so slightly, his eyes narrow the tiniest bit and the way his eyebrows furrow a little, the small disapproving frown upon his face made it clear that didn’t like the sound of a mess. “I’ll explain in the car.” A firm nod from Hyungwon was Wonho’s answer as the older turned to Minhyuk. 

Changkyun noticed how Minhyuk had eyes him when he’s been pushed into the room and he couldn’t help but take a small step backwards, but the other just smirked and turned his attention to Wonho. 

“I get to take care of the puppy?” Minhyuk chuckled, his eyes dark and a lazy grin spread upon his lips, showcasing his teeth. Changkyun went to take another nervous step backwards, only to be stopped by Wonho’s hand, pressing firmly against the small of his back. He watched anxiously as Minhyuk placed the laptop amongst the mess of papers and stood up, walking over to where Hoseok stood. “Anything in specific the baby needs?”

Changkyun growled under his breath at the lilt to the pet name, Minhyuk had insisted on calling him. Minhyuk’s words, were sickly sweet, like webs of honey, meant to draw you in and keep you entangled upon the golden threads, trapped within sticky strands. 

“Take him home, feed him, he needs a bath and check his stitches are okay. If you need help with his bath, Ki might be home.”

“I’m sure I can take care of the little baby. I have something I want to try out on him, if he misbehaves.”

“Just don’t hurt him, he needs to heal so we can have fun with him.” Hyungwon chuckles, Changkyun notices the taller eyeing him up and down and he scowls. 

There’s a gentle hand upon his head and he bristles, before the fingers card through the strands, nails scratching his scalp ever so slightly and he melts. A sleepy smile perched upon his lips, “there we go puppy, no need to get so worked up. Hyungwon, lets go.” Hoseok’s voice soothes the angry part of him and he leans up into the hand, a silent plea for more. Hyungwon stands and leaves his cup on the table, before picking up his gun and tucking it into his holster, his steps towards them are careful and measured. 

“More like a kitten than a puppy, touch him just right and he purrs, touch him in the wrong place and he’s all teeth and claws.” Hyungwon murmurs, stopping in front of Changkyun, his warm fingers reaching up and tracing the sharp line of his jaw, a thumb caressing over his cheek and under his eye. “Be a good boy for Min, and he’ll give you a treat.” 

The hands leave his hair and face and the door opens and closes, leaving him alone with Minhyuk. 

There’s a sleazy grin upon the other’s face, as he steps in front of the smaller. Changkyun watches as the others hand reaches up and trails his cold fingers over the ear they had pierced, he shivers and flinches back. “Don’t touch.” His words are growled. 

“Aw, still sensitive, baby?”

Changkyun scowls up at the other and a smug grin is returned. 

“This way, I need to finish something up, so you have to stay still and silent.” There’s a hand in the middle of his shoulder blades, pressure forcing him towards the desk Minhyuk had been sat at. 

The elder had snagged one of the pillows from the couch and tossed it next to his desk chair, before plopping down in it and swivelling to watch as Changkyun stood next to the desk awkwardly. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The cocky eyebrow raise and amused grin, has Changkyun’s blood boiling, he grits his teeth and stands where he is, ignoring the implication of what Minhyuk wants him to do. 

“Sit.” The command is sharp and loud, the sound travelling quickly into his ears and left swimming around in his brain. Minhyuk had crossed his legs, one over the other, his elbow resting on the armrest, as his hand cradled the side of his face. 

“No.”

Changkyun watches as the other’s eyes narrow and the mocking quirk of his lips starts to show sharp, pointy looking canines. Minhyuk snaps his fingers with his free hand and points to the pillow, “sit.” 

“I’m not a dog, you ass. I’m not sitting at your feet, like some loyal puppy.”

Minhyuk chuckles, it’s not breathy and deep like Hoseok’s is, it’s a dark and cold sound. “Oh, but you are a little puppy, our little puppy. But you’re quite the disobedient pup, aren’t you? Hm?” 

Changkyun watches as Minhyuk stands up, his presence overbearing, the other takes a step over the pillow and is then stood in front of him. “What’s to be done about your disobedience?” 

The smaller huffs in irritation and rolls his eyes, Minhyuk catches Changkyun’s chin with two finger, before he can jerk away, the thumb and forefinger yank his head up so Minhyuk’s eyes are looking down into his own. Changkyun glares up at him, spotting the mirth in the other’s expression, Minhyuk’s other hand gives his head a few condescending pats, flattening his hair down several times, before that same hand is slithering down his clothed back, rubbing at the skin of his lower back under the cotton shirt, before it’s gripping his ass in a tight squeeze. 

His face and ears go a hot shade of red and he yelps as the taller swiftly pulls down his jeans and boxers, before sharp, stinging slap is registered on his ass. 

“H-hey!” He squeaks out, one hand going to cover the spot that had been spanked. 

Minhyuk has a cold smile upon his face, “if you don’t behave, you’ll get more than just a measly spank. Now, Changkyun, you’re going to sit on the cushion and stay silent, like a good boy. Don’t make me repeat myself. Do you understand?” Changkyun holds in a whimper as the other growls out his words, gone is the look of unadulterated excitement, instead it’s replaced with an irritated and cold facade.

He furrows his eyes brows and bares his teeth, but before he can yank his head away and bite, Minhyuk delivers another sharp smack. The shock of the stinging pain stops him and he blinks up at the other. 

“There we go, no biting,” Minhyuk coo’s at him, pulling his clothes back up and using his moment of shock to push him down onto the cushion, his legs easily folding underneath him. “Good pup.”

Once Minhyuk had nestled himself in his chair, right leg crossed over his left, his left arm reaching over the arm rest ever so slightly, long, lithe fingers sliding through his hair, smoke colored strands entangled in the net of tanned skin. Changkyun sat there, on the pillow, his legs crossed, and hands in his lap, the shock of being spanked and then pushed to the floor, fresh and overwhelming in his mind. He could feel the burning red hand prints imprinted on his skin, subtle stinging pain from the sharp hand. The hand in his hair, was nice. This touch different from Minhyuk’s other touches, it was gentle, a contrast from the slaps a few moments ago, the fingers scratched softly at his scalp, he couldn’t help the soft sigh that escaped his lips, or the way his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch. 

The younger’s thoughts drifted back to the fish that had been swimming without a care in the world on the screen in Hoseok’s office, the way their scales shone in vibrant, pretty colors, the way they swam through the vividly colored coral, languid and delicate, darting around the fascinating structures and then slowing down and basking in the clear water.

The hand in his hair brought him back into reality, the reality of being trapped and unable to escape. He was in the jaws of a pack of predators and he was the weakened prey, something to toy with. The fingers moved down to where his hair was finer, where grey strands met the bare skin of the back of his neck, Changkyun tenses and almost jerks away when Minhyuk’s fingers grip his neck. The other’s hold is gentle yet firm and Changkyun can feel a sense of dread creeping up his spine, prickling along his skin and making him shudder. 

He hears the taller chuckle under his breath and he closes his eyes tightly. 

“White, black or grey?” 

“Huh?” Changkyun’s eyes are quick to open as he looks up at Minhyuk with the expression of a confused puppy on his face. 

Minhyuk repeats himself, “White, black or grey? Choose one.”

“Uh? Black? Why?” The confused frown on Changkyun’s face has his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips in a pretty pout. 

“You’ll find out later.” 

Minhyuk’s fingernails trace up the back of Changkyun’s hair and the younger watches the other relish in the shudder he emits at the light scratching within his hair, he all but melts into a little puddle of Changkyun goo. 

They sit in resounding silence, even the clicks of the mousepad and the little taps of the keys seem to fade away into nothing. Minhyuk continues to pet through Changkyun’s hair while simultaneously typing at a fast pace and Changkyun continues to sit on the cushion and scowl at the leg of the wooden desk. 

Whilst he waited, Changkyun drifted through his thoughts, the scowl upon his face deepening and softening as he floated around his mind. Thoughts of starting university and going back to his small, cheap yet surprisingly cozy apartment, were the front of his thoughts, whilst yes these men weren’t mean or harsh to him in any way and they provided him with his own bedroom -his space- as well as an abundance of clothing and books, it was still weird to be there on the fact that they had abducted him and won’t let him go.

A few of them had returned from various outings within the last nine days, with blood speckled across their faces and splattered across their clothing, hair mused and sweaty at their hairlines, their eyes sharp and cold, lips drawn in a disapproving frown. But they never took any of their anger out on him. Yes, they could be wolfish and possessive with their touches and grins, but there was an element of kind and gentle within them. 

Even Minhyuk was somewhat kind, although he’d been downright harsh with a few of his words, and inappropriate with his touches; they always came with a surprising amount of care. 

He comes out of his thoughts with a pleased purr, as Minhyuk drags his nails along Changkyun’s scalp, the careful scratching has the younger melt into a further pile of gloopy satisfaction. The blunt caress, working its way gently along his head, the others hand buried within the soft grey strands of his hair, fingernails making their way to the back of his neck and he couldn’t help but lean into the petting. Feeling his mind start to drift, a haze of warmth filling his body. 

“That feel good, baby?” Changkyun could hear the smug tone in the other’s voice, but couldn’t bring himself to care, the petting was more important. 

“Mmh..”

The hand on the back of his neck, slowly started to creep around to his throat, lithe fingers gently stroking the soft skin; relishing in the way Changkyun seemed to freeze up with fingers in such a vulnerable place. The sudden squeeze on either side of his neck was expected but still had him scrambling and clawing at the hand, nails biting down on the skin stretched around Minhyuk’s long fingers. Trying and failing to pull the hand away. 

The lack of oxygen had him gasping and trying to draw air in, eyes prickling with tears and a pressure filling in his head. The hand remained and fingers squeezed harder. Even with his nails raking lines and marks across the tanned skin. The pressure in his head got worse and Changkyun found himself choking wetly, the tears spilling down his cheeks and dark spots dancing across his vision. He felt himself grow weaker and his hands fell limp either side of his legs. Changkyun heard a dark chuckle and the hand pulled away, he couldn’t help but double over and wheeze, drawing in oxygen to his lungs at a rapid pace, trying to alleviate the burning in his lungs. 

Coughing wetly and hastily wiping away the fallen tears with the back of his hand has Minhyuk letting out a dark chuckle. 

“You’re just so damn cute and helpless, I can’t help being a little mean.” Minhyuk coo’s at him, Changkyun glares up at him with red rimmed eyes as a response. 

Changkyun gets his breathing back to normal after hacking a few wet coughs into the back of his hand and Minhyuk smirks before returning to his work; with one hand petting up and down the side of Changkyun’s cheek. Bristling at the touch, the smaller flinches and moves his head to the side, looks directly up at Minhyuk and bites. 

He bites down hard. 

Hard enough for his mouth to fill with the coppery taste of blood, metallic, strong and absolutely disgusting. Changkyun hears the low curse the the other growls out and sees Minhyuk’s other hand leave the keyboard and come quickly for his neck. So he rears back, away from the oncoming hand and spits the bloody spit concoction back at Minhyuk, before wiping the left over red drool at the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand. 

A maniac chuckle leaves Minhyuk’s mouth and it leaves him trembling and his stomach rolling anxiously. Maybe biting wasn’t such a good idea. There’s blood dripping down Minhyuk’s hand, creating trails of crimson, winding and snaking their way down to his wrist. 

“Oh baby, I told you earlier, no biting. Dumb little puppy can’t even follow simple instructions, hm?” There’s malice in Minhyuk’s words, as the taller stands from his chair, looming over Changkyun. “I guess i’ll just have to find something to fill your pretty little mouth then?”

Changkyun’s eyebrows furrow at the others words and the pit of nervous energy in his stomach twists around, strands of anxiousness and fear coiling together. He scrambles back as the taller takes a step forwards and crouches down, bloodied fingers grabbing hold of his chin in a firm hold. Thumb and forefinger digging into his soft skin, guaranteed to leave some marks. Trying to pull himself back only results in the fingers tightening and Changkyun can feel the slick wetness of Minhyuk’s blood coating his skin, slowly slithering down the column of his neck. There’s a prowling glint in the taller’s eyes and a cocky smirk upon his lips as he purrs his next words. 

“You and I, baby, are gonna have so much fun~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hi, yes i’m v much aware of how it has been 6 months since an update. But this story and Puzzle are NOT discontinued, I simply do not have enough time or energy to write as often as I was able to before June. So updates will most likely be sparse  
> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I’ve been stuck on the same scene for months and I’m unsure of how to write what I want to write. So i’ve moved it to next chapter in hopes to have  
> somewhat of a fresh start. 
> 
> I do have another one shot that was started in May (3,000+ words so far) and i’m hoping to finish that soon (in the next few months 😭😅). I’ve been trying to get google docs to work on my laptop so that I can write faster, but it’s refusing to work and my phone screen isn’t big enough for me to work with when writing. 
> 
> I’m sorry my updates are hella unorganised and hella messy, I wish I was able to write more, I have so many ideas and things floating around; including my own original works in the thinking. A levels are kicking my ass and I’m falling asleep before 10pm nowadays instead of 2am, so can we thank the Government for changing pretty much nought in coursework. 
> 
> I do have a twitter account, that I occasionally update @hamster_waffle 
> 
> Okie dokie, Again I will NOT be discontinuing Underwater and Puzzle. I have started the next chapter for this fic and I’m working out the start for Puzzle’s chapter. Again struggling to put words down :(

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i’m writing. This just came to me while I was in the shower :0


End file.
